Listen To My Song
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: He was later than the usual, so he took a shortcut and went inside an abandoned manor, not expecting to hear a beautiful and mysterious voice... [Ittoki/Haruka]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

**Yeap, I know that I usually don't put my comments at the beginning, but this is an exception of the rule:**

**This fic is 100% idea of ****brandnewmelody**** , she just asked me to write it, so you can all bow and give thanks to her XD*Headshot***

…

**This chapter is short but I swear that the future chapeter will be longer, it's just to give you guys a taste heheh! But I promise fluff feelings for everyone!=^A^=**

**AH, and I decided, Cell Phones are my Universal Cockblockers :D**

**=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=0=0****=0=**

The day didn't start well.

He is the kind to wake up late, so that's why he always set his clock's alarm, and even with that he takes his sweet time to get up.

… And he forgot that his clock was broken.

"OH MY GOD, I'm really late today!", Otoya said checking his cell phone, "I need to take a shortcut!"

He jumped the broken wall of an abandoned property (it isn't illegal if it's abandoned right?), right into a large garden.

"...Mayoi konda RABIRINSU yoru no naka~

hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute..."

"Huh?"

He stopped when he heard a faint voice, closing his eyes to identify it.

"It sounds like someone's singing…", he murmured furrowing his brows in concentration, "It's a female voice, I wonder where it comes from?"

It was a cute voice, calm and very soothing too.

He completely forgot about being late or even about his school, he was too curious to know who was singing in such an abandoned place, so he followed the sound until he arrived at the entrance of the manor.

"The wind is howling… It will be hard to pinpoint the source of this voice…", he said opening the door, which made a noisy creaking sound.

The singing stopped.

He stood there, frozen like a statue, afraid to scare whoever was singing that beautiful melody.

It was silent for a while, so I almost thought that the person went away but to my surprise the singing started again, albeit a bit reluctant.

He breathed in relief, and he was going to enter the manor when the cell phone started to vibrate.

"Otoya, where are you? Did you forget that today we have classes about unit songs?

Tokiya."

"Ack!I forgot about that!", Otoya panicked, closing his cell phone.

He walked in the opposite direction with a bit of reluctance, giving a last look before running to his original destination.

… Besides, he could return another day right?


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 a.m, still too dark, and a bit dangerous, as there weren't a lot of people walking around.

But she preferred this way.

Haruka was running as silently as she could, always looking around in a nervous way just to be sure that she wasn't being followed, before going through a hole in a wall.

It was her secret place; no one dared to go there because of rumors about it being haunted and because it was practically falling apart, but for her it was perfect.

No one would be there to hear her singing.

She was a shy person that had troubles with crowds and with anxiety problems, especially performing in front of people, so that's why she sang alone.

"Ok… Let's see… What I'm going to sing today…", she said looking at her notes, "Hum… I think it's good"

She looked around, the place was a bit dusty, but was in better conditions than the rest of the house, which had a nice collection of books that were surprisingly well conserved.

She took one of the books and flipped the pages, reading the music sheets that were written there.

"I wonder… What kind of person lived here?", she muttered hearing a strange noise outside, "Huh?"

She carefully put the book back and spied through a hole in the wall, seeing a red haired boy standing outside.

"… It's the same boy that comes here everyday… What is he doing so early today?"

She remembered the day when she thought that she heard a strange noise from the front door, feeling scared that someone discovered that she was hiding there, but when she went to check who was she didn't find anyone, so she thought that it was just her minds playing tricks on her.

… But the next days when she was doing her singing routine she felt as if she wasn't alone, and was surprised to discover the boy, looking around, probably trying to find the source of the music.

At first she stopped singing, thinking that he would leave when it stopped, but even with that he didn't stop the visits and stayed for a long time, waiting outside and looking at the abandoned manor for hours until he gave up and went away.

But he always returned.

"Ah… What am I supposed to do?", she asked herself, feeling lost.

**-00-**

"Huh… I wonder if the person that always sing knew that I come here…", Otoya said scratching his head.

The first days he still heard the voice, but even with a lot of searching he couldn't find the source.

… Sometimes he could swear that he heard hurried footsteps, like someone was running away from him.

"Maybe she gave up…" he sighed after standing there for a while, bit sad, feeling that it was a shame that he couldn't hear the beautiful voice again.

…But then again, he felt being watched.

'She's still here, I can feel it', he thought to himself, remembering that he felt the same sensation these last days that he visited the place, 'Maybe I should try one last time?'

He went through the door, not bothering to be silent this time as he was sure that whoever he was searching for, was well aware of his presence by now.

He visited all rooms, being sure to pay attention to any noises to be sure that the person wasn't running away again, but found it strange when the usual footsteps weren't heard.

'There's no one in this floor… Perhaps it's the second one?'

He looked a bit wary when he found the staircase, wondering if the owner of the mysterious voice really went up as the stairs were in a bad condition, stepping slowly in the old dark wood.

"Phew!", he let a breath of relief when he arrived safely in the top of the staircase, "F-For a moment I was sure that it would break!"

Then he heard a cracking noise.

"Huh?", he squeaked looking at his foot, seeing a big crack on the floor, "Eeek!"

He stepped to his left, which proved to be a bad move, as the sound of break was louder this time, his foot going through the wooden floor.

"W-WHOA!", he let a shriek while trying to remove his stuck leg, which proved to be another wrong move as the entire portion where he was standing fell.

He screamed, falling hard and blacking out.

**-00-**

Haruka heard the scream and ran to see what happened, seeing the red haired male injured in the lower floor, looking unconscious.

'It's better if I check if he's ok', she thought with worry, using a small stair inside the room where she was that was in better conditions.

When she approached the fallen boy she almost let a shriek when she saw that there was a stain of blood, but looking closer she let a sigh of relief when she saw that he only injured his arm and it wasn't something serious.

She took the blazer of her uniform, trying to wipe his wound as softly as she could with the fabric, while looking for more scratches to clean.

'Should I call an ambulance?', Haruka thought while finishing in treating him, "I-I mean… Will I be able to say something?"

In the end she decided to give it a try and started to dial the number, shaking the entire time because of her anxiety.

"Hospital Haibara"

"…", she tried to open her mouth and say what happened, but she wasn't able to say any word.

"…Hello?"

"…"

"Look, if it's a prank I don't think it's funny!"

'C'mmom Haruka,. It's an emergency, you need to say something!'

"…"

-Click-

She stared her cell phone with panic, now what she was supposed to do?

'… There's a hospital close by, maybe…', she thought while staring at the unconscious boy.

**-00-**

"Hey! Are you awake?"

Otoya stirred when he heard the unknown voice, slowly opening his eyes while he stared the man with white clothes.

"Where… Where am I?"

"In the hospital", the doctor said with a stern face, "Now I don't know why you would in a place like that in the first place, but you should know that it's dangerous!"

"A-Ah sorry", he said a bit embarrassed, "Huh… H-how I ended here?"

"Because of this girl", he said pointing to a girl with reddish, orange hair, "You're lucky that she was there when you had the accident otherwise no one would know that you was there."

"I see", he whispered, looking at the girl with curiosity, who in return, avoided his gaze, looking at the floor.

'Maybe she's the one that was singing in the abandoned manor?'

"Hey, what's your name?"

"…"

"Were you the one singing there?", he asked noticing that she started to feel more nervous.

"…"

"Boy, she doesn't talk", the doctor, looking at the girl with sympathy.

"Eh? But how she called you?", he asked puzzled.

"She just went into the hospital looking scared while holding this piece of paper", the doctor said, giving him the scrap of paper.

-There was an accident inside the old abandoned manor and a boy got hurt, please! Help him!-

'So it isn't her…', he thought feeling a bit disappointed, but shook his head, thinking that he should be glad that the girl helped him;

"Thanks for helping me", he said giving a warm smile, which made the girl blush and nod, opening her lips in a silent 'you're welcome'.

**-00-**

It was late when he was out, even if he didn't look as if he had any serious injury the doctor needed to check if he hit his head, relief hitting him when he said that everything was in order (well, except his arm, it broke with the fall), but he shouldn't complain, as the doctor said that it would heal soon.

… And everything thanks to the girl besides him.

The strange girl stayed until he was out, walking close to him and looking guilty when she stared his arm.

'Why was she feeling guilty? It wasn't her fault that I fell there', he thought when he caught her glancing at his arm, blinking when he noticed blood stains in her blazer.

"H-Hey, were you injured too?", he asked with concern.

The girl just blinked in confusion, before looking where he was looking at, eyes widening when she understood what he meant. So she shook her head, trying to say that she was ok.

"… But your blazer is stained", he trailed off.

She pointed to his injures, and then she pointed to the red stain.

"Huh? You used your blazer to clean my wounds?", she nodded, "Ah! Sorry! You didn't need to do that!"

She gave a shy smile, which looked as if she was saying that it was ok and that he shouldn't worry.

They stayed silent after that, Otoya wanted to strike another "conversation", but the girl looked so shy and uncomfortable that he didn't know what to do.

"Say… How did you know that I was there?", he asked with a curious tone, "I mean, people usually don't go near that place"

She tried to mouth some words, but no sound came from her lips, so he blinked a bit before realization hit him and he started to search around his bag.

"Here, take this paper and pen", he said, giving to the girl that took it hesitantly, before writing something.

-I heard your screams-

"Wow! I screamed so loudly?", he laughed feeling embarrassed.

-Yes-

"I see… How embarrassing", he murmured scratching his head while his cheeks turned red like his hair.

-Why were you there? In that abandoned manor?-

"Well… It's kind of embarrassing to say, but…", he replied, feeling his face turning into a tomato, "One day I heard a beautiful voice, so I was kind of curious to know who was singing"

Haruka blushed when she heard that, feeling thankful that the boy was in his own world, not paying attention to how she reacted when she heard that.

"Say… ", he said after a while, "Did you see anyone else there besides me?"

-No.-

"Ah… What a shame", he pouted, which she found adorable.

-I'm sure that you will met the person that you're looking for-

"Thanks!", he said with grin, which made the girl blush again, "Ah! I forgot to ask, but… What's your name?"

-Nanami Haruka-

"Nanami?", he repeated the name, liking the sound of her name, "Heh! I like it, my name is Ittoki Otoya, nice to meet you!"

-Nice to meet you too.-

She wished to tell him that he was the person he was looking for, but she couldn't, as her voice faltered when she tried to talk.

… But who knows? Maybe one day she could do it.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00- **

**There's a reason for her not being able to talk to people, but I won't say now why ^w^**

**I got an awesome beta reader for my story, but because she will be revising my older "Call Me Again" chapters I decided to post this without doing that as I don't want to overwork her XD(THANKS AGAIN !)**

**SEE? I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER HAHHA!**

**Now let's go to the reviews:**

**Brandnewmelody: HAHAH, I hope you like it! I thought a lot about the story and AHSHASHSHAS, it will be cute! Like, effing duper cute!**

**doctorwhogirl666: YAY!Thank you! That's so kind of you S2, hehehe, I love to write cute stories, and this one will be really cute! Hehehe~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Otoya, that was reckless!"

"I know! I know!"

"…And lately you are always late to our classes!"

"Ah… Yeah… Sorry", he said weakly while his friend gave him a murderous stare.

He knew that his best friend would be pissed, he just didn't expect that it would be that bad!

"Why were you in that kind of place?", asked Tokiya arching a eyebrow, "It's strange even for you"

"That's mean Tokiya!", Otoya pouted, "… And it's because I heard a beautiful voice."

"Voice?"

"Yes! I heard a female voice, it was very pretty", he explained blushing when he remembered how cute it was, "I got curious, so I tried to find who was"

"… And you found it?"

"No", he shook his head with a bit of disappointment.

"… I see"

"Yeah…"

"That's why you plan to go outside even with your broken arm?"

"Basically", he said laughing awkwardly.

"Even after you almost died yesterday?"

"Hu…"

"Do as you wish", he blue haired male said sighing, knowing that the red haired teen could be stubborn when he wanted, "Just remember to appear tomorrow in time"

-00-

"Huh… I said that, but… How am I going to enter the manor? I can't jump this wall because of my arm…", he murmured looking to see if there was an opening, not noticing that there was someone standing close by.

-pow-

"Ouch!", he shrieked when his injured arm hit the person, "Huh? Eh? You're the girl from yesterday… Er… Your name was Nanami right?"

Haruka just nodded.

"Sorry for stumbling on you", he apologized, but the girl just shook her head to say that she didn't mind, "Ah… What were you doing here?"

Haruka blinked a few times, then took a notebook and wrote something.

-Something told me that you would come here-

"Geez… Am I that obvious that a completely stranger would know that I would do that?", he scratched his head laughing a bit, which made the girl smile.

-After you risked your life to enter the manor just to know who was singing it was obvious that you would do that-

"Yes… It's kind of silly right?"

She shook her head, giving a happy smile, her face slight pink.

To be truly honest, she didn't think that he would be there after almost dying inside the manor, so, in a way, she was kind of glad that he came today.

… No, glad wasn't the exact word, she felt touched and really happy that he was doing that just to hear her singing (even if he didn't know that was she).

"Huh? Why are you smiling?", he asked puzzled, making her blush a bit and drop her gaze, feeling a bit self-conscious, "Ah! Not that there's any problem with you smiling! It' just that you smiled openly, different from yesterday when you was so shy…!"

-I don't know, to be truly honest, while I thought that you would appear I also thought that I wouldn't meet you so… I'm kind of happy?-

"A-Ah… Really?", he asked scratching his head a bit embarrassed, "I-It's good to see you too"

-Do you want to enter the manor?-

"Ah… Yes, but because my arm is broken I can't do it", he said, pouting a bit.

-I know a way to enter-

"Eh?! How?"

-I found it-

She guided him until he saw a big tree, puzzled, he looked at her, when she showed a space between the tree and the wall that was slight narrow, but was bigger enough so they could enter.

"Huh… I wonder if I can do that without hurting my arm", he murmured while he saw that the girl was squeezing to enter through the hole.

Well, it was better to give a try right?

-00-

"Ah… I made it!", he sighed in relief.

Haruka gently touched his broken arm, her worried face asking if he was ok.

"I'm fine, don't worry", he said standing up and smiling, "Thank you!"

'You're welcome', she mouthed.

"Ok, I will wait in this bench… It's close enough to the manor".

Haruka stared for a while, wondering if it would be better if she sang somewhere else or just wait there and sit with the guy.

...She took the second option and sat near him.

"Huh? Nanami-san?", he said feeling a bit puzzled when the silent girl sat close tom him, "Why are you sitting here?"

She blushed immediately, standing up when she heard that, but was held by a warm hand.

"I'm not saying that I have a problem with you sitting next to me, I was just curious", Otoya said quickly, which made her blush more and sit silently again, avoiding to look him in the eye.

'… Uh… It's better if I think before I say anything, she's very shy and self-conscious', he thought seeing her fidgeting in a nervous way, 'Maybe I should try to calm her first'

Haruka was feeling embarrassed, she knew that there was no reason for her to stay as she wouldn't sing knowing that he was there, but… For some reason, there was something familiar about him, and she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Uhu…Hu…"

'Hum?', she blinked staring at him, while the male whistled a simply melody, blushing a bit because of how intense her gaze was.

She averted her eyes for a second, but then, in a hesitant way, started to clumsy whistle the song too.

He looked at her while she did that, not stopping, because he feared that the girl would shy away, feeling a strange warm creeping inside his chest when her face started to brighten a bit.

He even forgot why he came there in the first place.

"You have a cute whistle", he commented, which made her face turn into a red color, but she smiled at him, feeling grateful.

'S-Strange, usually I feel very nervous when I am with other people, but for some reason, even if I'm embarrassed I don't want to shy away…'

And there was his voice… He reminded her of that song that she heard that day… The song that rescued her from giving up.

"You sure are a shy person", he said with a caring smile.

-Sorry-

"You don't need to apologize", he shook his head.

-You're a kind person… I didn't meet a lot of people like you-

"Didn't met a lot of people…? What do you mean by that?", he asked, but when she stopped smiling, he saw that it was a touchy subject, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

-It's ok-

Now he was concerned when she dropped the gaze again, wondering if what she commented had to do with the reason of why she was so shy, like almost scared of people.

"Hey…"

'Huh?'

She felt surprised when he took her hand and made her stand up.

"Say… What can I do so you will smile?", he asked with a gentle voice, which made her stare him with puzzled eyes.

-Why?-

"Huh? Sorry, I don't understand your question?", he said confused when she showed the scrap of paper.

-Why are you being so kind? Is that because I helped you yesterday?-

"Nope, it's just the way I'm, I like making people happy"

-It fits you-

"Oh! You're smiling again! Say what I got right so that I know how to do it again!", he said with a bright smile, which made her giggle, "And now you're giggling"

-You make me happy-

"Hum… That's pretty vague", he said reading the scrap while scratching his head in deep through, "There isn't anything more specific?"

Haruka looked deep in through for a moment, blushing a bit before writing again and hiding her face after she gave the notebook to him.

-Your kindness makes me happy-

-If there's anything I could ask for is to able to talk to you tomorrow too-

"Tomorrow?", he asked, while the Haruka just nodded, not looking at him, "That's a simple request… You should dare more!"

-?-

"Why not everyday? I have time at morning!", he said with a confident smile.

-Really?-

"Yes!", he assured, patting her head in an affectionate way, "… Eck!"

-?-

"I'm going to be late again! Ahhh! Tokiya will kill me!", he screamed, panicking and running in circles, before taking his things, "Ah! Sorry for leaving you now Nanami! I will see you again, until tomorrow!"

She just waved her hand while he disappeared in the hole where they came from, smiling gently even when he was out of sight.

"… Until tomorrow", she whispered, in a barely audible voice.

_**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**_

_**Eck! I'm busy with my college things so I will take a while to update my fanfics, so don't expect a fast update too early _**_

…

_**Except maybe for one chapter of the Ai x Haruka fanfic, but that's because it's the beginning 8D*Headshot***_

_**Brandnewmelody- **_The schedule will be normal as long as I don't have troubles with my college, have inspiration to write, and send to my awesome Beta IchiRukiLover, to correct my horrible grammar mistakes XD*I shouldn't be allowed to write when I have short time or are sleep-deprived XD*

Kufufuf, What you're saying? You're awesome yourself! After all, if it wasn't for your idea I wouldn't be writing this fic right? ^^

_**MikageHime- **_I swear that sometimes I think you stalk me XD, following all of my Uta Pri fics HAHHAHAH XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Heheh... Who would ever think that I could wake up early if I wanted?"

Otoya grinned while running through the desert street, carrying carefully a pretty dark red box, trying his best to squeeze through the hole in the wall.

'She's already here!', he thought surprised to recognize the dark pink hair, wondering how earlier she must get up.

"Hey! Nanami-chan!", waved him, which made her turn and smile.

Haruka stood up to greet him and got surprised when she received a full glomp, which stunned her and made her cheeks red.

"How are you?", he asked her, but blinked when he saw that she didn't move, "Haruka?"

"What?", mouthed her, with a confused expression.

"Hum? Oh! Sorry for startling you", he said with an embarrassed laugh, "I was just a bit happier than the usual because my arm is fully recovered!"

He showed his arm, holding his hand high. Haruka blinked a few more times until she could finally process what he said, touching gently the palm of his hand, which made it twitch a bit, his cheeks suddenly pink.

It was kind of unconscious the way his hand closed, gently holding hers.

Both stared for a while, feeling the firm hold of the other, but when it started to hurt for being in the same position they let go, disappointed by the lack of warm.

"W-Well", he stuttered a bit, while she just held her hand close to her chest, looking away, both being a bit embarrassed.

"…"

Haruka felt her heart beating a bit fast, feeling too self conscious and embarrassed to look at the boy.

"I… Made this for you!", he suddenly said in a high pitched voice, which caught her attention when she saw him holding a pretty dark red box.

She looked puzzled, but took the box, opening it and widening her eyes when she saw that it was a neatly made lunchbox.

"I never saw you eating, that's why I had the idea to prepare something for you", he explained when she lifted her gaze to meet his, "Hehe, I am not an expert but I cook fairly well!"

She looked at him then back the lunchbox, choosing to sit in the bench, poking the food with curiosity, before eating a bit, her face brightening when she tasted the food, nodding to him in a way to show her appreciation.

"Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it", he grinned sitting close to her, when his stomach suddenly started to growl, which made him blush, "Ah! Stop doing that!"

She chuckled silently when his stomach grumbled again, which made him hold it like he was trying to stop the embarrassing noise. Haruka took her chopsticks and took a bit of the food, poking gently the corner of his mouth, before he looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Let's share", she mouthed.

Otoya blinked a few times, unsure about what to say, until his stomach started to protest louder this time, so he let her fed him the piece of the food, munching it with a red face.

Haruka nodded with a satisfied face, taking a bit of the food and eating it herself, munching it slowly while the chopsticks rested in her lips.

He kind of stared her cute and small pink lips in a daze, thinking about how it looked soft to the touch.

He blinked and went back to the reality when he felt the corner of his owns lips being poked, opening his mouth automatically, feeling the taste and munching.

…Then realization hit him.

'OH GOD WE ARE EATING WITH THE SAME CHOPSTICKS!', he panicked mentally, his face as red as his hair.

Haruka looked worried when he saw how he stiffed. Putting the chopsticks aside she put her hand in his back with a bit of hesitation, trying to rub in circles.

"Ah!", he gasped when he felt the touch, staring her and seeing her worried face.

"Are you ok?", she mouthed.

"Y-Yes…", he stuttered flailing his arms, "I-It was just something that was in my throat heheh"

She looked for a while, before taking her chopsticks.

"I-I will take a nap", Otoya said with a hastily tone, "Can you wake me up when you finish?"

Haruka nodded puzzled, while he closed his eyes, his cheeks having a bit of pink.

-00-

Haruka put everything back in the box, cleaning her mouth with a napkin, and would poke her friend to wake up, but when she saw his peaceful face she didn't had the heart to.

She gave a tender look, gently touching his cheek, which made him stir, so she froze for a couple of seconds until he stopped, clearly asleep.

Haruka let a breath in relief, but got surprised when she heard a faint voice coming from him.

"Mayoi konda RABIRINSU…", she heard the faint singing, surprised to recognize it as the melody that she sang one day.

She felt lost, not knowing what to do. Checking first to see if he was really asleep she approached his ear slowly, opening her lips a bit unsure before starting to sing the rest of the lyrics.

"yoru no naka

Hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute

Tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai

Modoranai tokei o mitsumete ita

Kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante

Kitto chotto wagamama kana

Kono oozora no shita minna e to

Tsunagatteru no ni nande darou

Kotaete My Song

Nee kamisama oshiete kudasai

Setsunakute setsunakute demo ureshiin desu

Gyutto mune o shimetsukeru

Aa kono omoi no kotae

Tabun zutto kodomo no mama

Otona ni naritakunai

Maigo no KOKORO

Kakechigatta BOTAN naosezu ni

Kotoba o gutto nomikondemasen ka

Kakushita migite POKETTO e to

Hontou wa tsunagitai dake na no ni

Hitomi o tojireba kikoeru deshou

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kanade atte

Ano HĀMONĪ o mou ichido

Kagayaku hazu ano senritsu wa

Irodoru Pray Song

Sou mirai no niji o egaku ni wa

Hitori demo kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu

Gyutto tsumuida yume tachi

Uh ano toki no MERODI mo

Tabun zutto hibiiteru no

Uta wa itsumo tonari ni

Maigo no KOKORO

Aa wakatta youna ki ga shimasu

Nando demo tsutaetai minna ga daisuki desu

Gyutto mune o shimetsukeru

Aa kono omoi no kotae

Tabun zutto kodomo no mama

Otona ni naritakunai

Maigo no KOKORO…"

-00-

He stirred blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes, a bit dazed.

"That voice…", he whispered.

He didn't know if it was just his dream, or if that really happened, but the fact that he heard it was still a fact.

"Hey Nan", he was going to call her about the voice, but stopped when he saw that she was sleeping, her head using his arm as a pillow.

'Was that a dream?', he asked himself while gently pulling her hair behind her ear.

But it felt too real… Her voice, the unknown lyrics(which he didn't hear before), and… How close the voice sounded, it felt as if she was whispering the calm melody close to his ears.

… And he could swear that he remembered the warm of her breath close to his ear too.

"Ah… This is…", he babbled, holding his ear, that was red as his face and everything else.

Why his heart was beating so fast?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**FAWK PLOT BUNNIES! I can't study if you're dancing in my mind! A **

**Golly! It's too easy to create cute moments between them! -Ugh… Cute babies! –sobs because of feels-**

**Brandnewmelody- **Sleep Deprived is the closest thing to being drunk for me, and sometimes I try to see what wacky things I write while I'm in this mode XD

Quite nice indeed, it's so fun to come with ideas for this story(I have some for the next chapter of CALL ME AGAIN, but because I fear of procrastinating more I will refrain from doing so)

**MikageHime**: I don't mind if it's the case hehe, at least I know that there will be someone to read my stories XD


	5. Chapter 5

"Haruka!", greeted a red haired girl hugging her.

"H-Hello Tomo-chan", replied the girl with a soft voice.

"Wow! It's only me or these last days you look happier and happier?", asked Tomochika with a big smile, "What happened to make you so happy?"

"Ah… That's…", she trailed off blushing.

"Ohohoh~ Do you have a crush?", asked the red haired female with a sly tone.

"N-NO it isn't like that!", she negated blushing like a tomato.

"Then what it is? If you don't say anything I will only wonder~", teased her friend poking her cheek.

"Hum…", she fidgeted, feeling a bit nervous, "D-Do you remember the place that I said that I sing everyday?"

"The abandoned manor?"

"Yes", she nodded, "I was singing as always when I heard a noise, so I was worried that someone from 'here' discovered that I sing there."

"And… It was someone from here?", asked Tomochika, dropping her smile, her face now had a worried expression.

"No", she said to her relief, "It was a red haired boy that always came to hear me sing"

"Oh~ How cute!", she said, "How did you met each other?"

"Well… He tried to find out who was singing as always, but… ", she whispered, "This time he tried to go to the second floor and it crumbled, so he fell and lost consciousness."

"Was he ok?"

"He broke his arm but he was alive.", she said, "I went to the nearest hospital calling… 'Writing' for help"

"… Even in this situation you couldn't say a word?", asked Tomochika with an understanding tone.

"Yes…", replied her weakly feeling ashamed of herself, thinking that if something worse happened he would have died because of her incapability.

The thought made her shudder.

"I'm not judging you Haruka", said Tomochika patting her, "It's isn't like you didn't want to help, and there's some traumas that are hard to overcome."

"Even so… If he was in worse conditions he could have died because I was unable to call the ambulance", she said, hugging herself.

"There's no reason to feel bad for something that didn't help"

"But…"

"Say, did he discover who was his 'wonderful savior'?", Tomochika grinned, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere.

"Huh…", was Haruka answer as she was avoiding eye contact.

"Wait, you didn't tell him anything?"

"Y-Yes he knows because the doctor said it"

"Oh…", she replied, but then a question came to her mind, "… Does he knows that you're the person that sang those songs?"

"…No"

"What for real?", she made a surprised face while her shy friend started to fidget, "But it's been a while since you met right? I mean, by how you're acting lately and if he has something to do with it."

"W-Well, it's just… That I don't have the courage to talk to him yet".

Tomochika looked concerned but understood her friend's situation, remembering when she stopped talking because of some… "Incidents" in their school, and it took a long time until she could even properly talk to her, her best friend!

"B-But I pretend to"

"Huh?", blinked Tomochika.

"I… Want to talk to him, like a lot", Haruka blushed, "I don't have the courage now, but I want to tell him how happy I am. I wish to thanks him for never giving up, for being always there to listen to my songs and for helping a lot lately"

"I see…", was her friend reply, "I also want to meet this guy, to thank him for helping you in a way that I couldn't"

"Ah! No, you helped me a lot too!", panicked Haruka.

"You're so cute Haru-chan!", said Tomochika embracing her, "Hehe, don't worry, it was a joke! Hum…Well… Except the part of meeting him, you should introduce me to him right?"

"O-Ok, I will!"

" I need to check if he's a good suitor for you!"

"TOMO-CHAN!"

-00-

"Wow! The festival is close! The festival is close!", chirped Otoya happily.

"Yes, that's the 100th time you say that, could you please calm down?", asked a annoyed Tokiya while he was trying to do his homework.

"Ah…! But I can't wait for it! It will be really fun!", replied Otoya rolling on his bed, "I will invite Nanami-chan for sure! I bet that she will like it!"

"… You have been talking a lot about this Nanami girl lately", commented Tokiya arching an eyebrow.

"R-Really?", Otoya stuttered, his checks with a tint of pink.

"Yes… Not that I'm complaining, as I have way more time to study in peace when you aren't here."

"That's mean Tokiya!"

"…But in a way I am kind of curious"

"Huh?"

"You told me that she helped you the day that you suffered that accident right?", he asked with a serious tone, "Are you sure that she isn't the same person that you were searching for? The owner of the mysterious voice?"

"Nope, I told you that she couldn't talk", he replied, feeling puzzled and wondering what his friend wanted to say.

"… Are you sure that she doesn't talk?", he asked again, "I mean, if there's someone singing in such a dangerous place then it means that she didn't want people finding out."

"Hum… I never thought about that but… Why would she do something like that?" , he asked now in deep though, "She has a lovely voice"

"I don't think everyone thinks like that, maybe including herself"

"…"

"… Show me this friend of yours", Tokiya suddenly said, "I will check if she can talk or not."

"Eh? No way!", replied Otoya quickly, "You're going to scare the poor girl with your scary face!"

"What you mean by that?", asked Tokiya with a pulsing vein.

"Besides…", Otoya replied looking more serious, "If it's really the case then I wouldn't pressure her on it, she must have her reasons"

"…That's something mature coming from you"

"Heheh Thank… Hey!"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000-**

**This chapter is effing short, but eh, next chapter, will be about he inviting her to the festival so it will be longer and with a lot of my high brand of corn(y) 8D**

**Now review time!**

**Brandnewmelody- **Brand-san! We have already 11 followers! Maybe there's a chance that OUR(capitals are necessary) fanfic will be popular? *-*

When Otoya finds that Haruka is the owner of the lovely voice you will know why ^W^

**Hurting with a Smile**- Yes, I love kawaii! HEHEHE thanks a lot! I will try to update all of my fanfics when I have time!


	6. Chapter 6

'Met me at the same place, at 7:00 a.m'

Haruka checked her cell phone feeling puzzled (yes, she gave him her cell phone, and she was amused with how confused he was because of that), wondering why he wanted to meet her so earlier in that morning, when they didn't have classes.

"Might as well go and see what it is".

She put a simply cloth and went to the place where they always met, her eyes widening in surprise to see that, for once, he was there first.

'That's new… Hum… Maybe I could surprise him?', she chuckled walking slowly.

"Wah… I'm sleepy", Otoya yawned, rubbing his eyes when he suddenly felt hands on his, "Huh? Who's there?"

"Fyoo~", whistled Haruka

"Eh? Haruka! Good to see you!", he grinned when he recognized the sound, smiling when her body was trembling because she was silently laughing, "Er… Kind of, I can't see a thing with our hands blocking my eyes"

Haruka simply nodded and removed her hands from his eyes, giving him a smile before sitting close to him as always.

"Ah! I'm glad that you received my message… Er… Did I wake you up? I mean, its Saturday right?", he asked her, but she shook in response, like she said that she didn't mind, "Ah! What a relief, you see, I really wanted to invite you to this festival that's happening?"

"Festival?", she mouthed.

"Yes!", he replied in a cheerful tone, giving her a pamphlet, "I went there the last time and it was very fun! I think you would enjoy it!"

"…"

"So… What you say? Er… Or write?"

She didn't want to go.

It wasn't like she hated festivals, but the place was too crowded for her liking and her anxiety problems got worsen when she was in places like that, so she felt very lost and scared.

But when she lifted her eyes to look at the boy who had a hopeful face her heart sank and she didn't had the guts to say "no", so she gave a hesitant nod.

"Really? Ah! Cool!", he grinned happily, "The event starts at 14: 00 pm, and ends until midnight so we will have a lot of fun!"

Her blood ran cold.

-00-

She stared her reflection.

She was wearing simply clothes with no make-up, just a pink dress and butterfly hairclip as a hair decoration.

"Huh… I hope I don't look too simply… But then again, I also don't want to look as if I am on a d-date…", she stuttered, her face with a tint of red.

"Haruka?", called her mom, "There's a handsome young boy in front of our house, he said that he was waiting for you!"

"Ah…! It must be Ittoki-kun!"

"My… When did you get this wonderful boyfriend?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend", stuttered Haruka, "He's just a good friend!"

"For real? You weren't smitten by that good looks?", asked her mother with a teasing tone.

"M-Mom!"

"Fine, I was teasing you dear", she giggled, "But being serious now, where are you two going?"

"To the… Festival"

"The festival?", she blinked, "But it isn't a… Crowded place?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Are you going to be fine?", asked her mother feeling worried.

"I think I will… B-Besides, I already agreed to go"

"Hum… I think if you explained the situation it would be ok, after all, your friend looks like a nice guy"

"W-Well, he looked so happy when he asked that I didn't had the heart to say no"

"Hum… Haru-chan you're too kind…", her mom said, hugging her, "But don't push yourself, right?"

"Right..."

"Ok, now it's better if you go outside, your friend is waiting for you".

-00-

"Hey Haruka! Whoa you look cute!", greeted him, which earned a blush from the girl and snickers from the woman.

"My daughter told me that you were going to the festival right?", asked the woman, receiving a nod, "She's a very shy girl and feels a bit nervous with crowds ok?"

"Ah! I noticed that she's a bit… Shy", he replied with a straight face, "You don't need to worry; I wouldn't let her get lost!"

"I trust you", laughed the woman, "Well, now, you can go children! Have fun!"

"Bye!", he waved, "Well, let's go Nanami-chan!"

The girl just nodded, looking at the floor with interest, feeling puzzled, Otoya stood there, crouching a bit to get a look on her face.

"Are you alright?", he asked worried receiving a nod as an answer, "Hum… You look very nervous… Your problem with crowds… Is that bad?"

She started to fidget.

"Hum… You know, if you don't want to go with me I can understand", he said with a kind voice.

When Haruka heard these words she shook her head fast, giving an awkward laugh, like she wanted to say that it would be alright.

"Are you sure you want to go?", he asked again receiving a firm nod, "Hum… Ok, but if you feel uncomfortable just tell me alright?"

"Right", she mouthed trying to smile and reassure her friend.

-00-

"Wow we are early but there's so many people here!", he whistled impressed.

Haruka hold her breath and tensed a bit when she saw the crowd, trying to calm herself.

'I can't ruin his day, Ittoki-kun is so nice to me… I wish I could repay his kindness…'

"Nanami… HEY NANAMI!"

Nanami blinked a few times and muttered a silent apology, looking puzzled when her red haired friend offered his hand.

'Huh?'

"T-This place is kind of crowded, so I thought that it would be better if we held hands…", he stuttered, his cheeks red like tomatoes, "S-So you don't get lost!"

Haruka looked at his hand and touched it carefully, feeling the warm envelop her hand when he gently squeezed hers.

"Let's go?", he asked, smiling when Haruka gave a nod, looking less scared.

They are having a good time, Otoya did his best to avoid the most crowded parts of the festival, and always holding her hand and helping her play some games.

She didn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

"Hey Haruka, let's buy lanterns for the festivals!"

"Lanterns?", she mouthed, feeling puzzled.

"Yes! That's one of the best things about this festival!"

, he said with a happy voice, like a child, "When the bells ring you need to go to the lake and put your lantern on the water while making a wish! Legend says that anything that you wished would be granted!"

'Wish…'

"It's better if we hurry or else we wouldn't have lanterns for that!"

-00-

He wasn't kidding when he said that it would be hard to buy one lantern, as the place was vey crowded.

"Wow! Last year wasn't that crowded!", he said scratching his head.

Haruka started to fidget, feeling nervous, as the line to buy the lanterns increased behind her so it was also impossible to flee from there.

It could make a claustrophobic hysterical.

"Hey, are you ok?", Otoya asked concerned when he heard her sharp breathing and felt her hand tremble a bit, "Huh… Maybe I should have let you waiting somewhere while I bought it"

"No", mouthed her looking scared when he suggested that, her fear stamped in her face.

"But you're feeling uncomfortable with so many people around us right?", he asked again, which made her hold his hand tighter while searching in her purse for a scrap of paper to use.

-It would be scarier if you let go of me, you're the only familiar thing in this sea of strangers…

Please, don't leave me.-

"Nanami…", he whispered when he finished reading the paper, feeling like a rock dropped into his stomach when he felt her trembling body closer to his, "… Let's buy it and then get out of here right?"

She nodded her head breathing deeply, before squeezing his hand, thinking of it as a source for comfort.

"Hey I want this sun and moon lantern", asked Otoya.

"There you go".

"Thanks", said Otoya taking the lanterns and turning back to Haruka, "Here, take yours"

'It's beautiful', thought her while admiring her sun lantern.

-Ring~-

"Huh? The sound of bells?", he asked hearing the clear sound.

"OH GOD IT'S TIME!"

"Let's hurry up! Or else we will miss it!"

"AH! Where's the matches?"

"RUN RUN!"

It was a mess, everyone that had their lanterns started to run like crazy to find a lake, and because Haruka and Otoya where in the middle of the mess they got dragged by torrent of people.

"Haruka!", Otoya screamed when he felt being dragged furrowing his brows in concentration while trying to maintain his hold on her hand, "Ah!"

"Ittoki-kun!", was her silent scream when their hands slipped and she was dragged to the opposite direction because of the frenzied crowd of people.

-00-

"Dammit!", cursed Otoya, which was a rare thing to happen, "I don't believe that I let her hand slip from my grasp! And after I said that she would be alright…"

He was dragged for a while until the crowd finally stopped and he could finally slip of that mess to search for Nanami.

'I hope she's ok… Ah… It's my fault!', he thought worried, running around while trying to call her phone.

"She's not picking it… ", he murmured while his entire body trembled and he felt his heart getting cold, "Maybe she lost it?"

Ah… He just wanted to have a good time with her, to make her happy, to make her smile! Why things turned this way? Now, she must be scared and would hate him for making her deal with all of this horrible experience.

"It would be in her right to hate me… After all, I forced her into this situation."

-00-

Haruka stumbled, breathing with difficulty while falling on the muddy spot, dirtying a bit of her clothes and cheeks.

"How things turned into this?", she whispered while holding herself, trembling because of the chilly night and the fact that she was alone in a dark place.

As soon as the crowd stopped she tried to run away and be as distant as she could, so in her frenetic panic she run without noticing where she was going until she stumbled and ended in that spot.

"… I wonder if Ittoki-kun is alright…" she murmured, when she remembered how he couldn't hold her hand, going in the opposite direction, being dragged by the mass of people.

She looked at the lantern on her hand, the lantern that for some reason she didn't let go.

'When you hear the bells ringing you put the lantern on the water and makes a wish… It will come true'

"…"

Haruka searched in her purse, taking a small box of matches that her mother gave her for the festival (at first she didn't understand why she gave her that, but now she understood), clumsily taking the small match she tried to lighten the lantern, making a small flame appear and make the decorated paper emit a yellow glow.

"It's so pretty…", she said in awe, taking the lantern and seeing how it projected the sun on the floor.

Now that it was easier for her to see what was in front of her she walked around, hoping that she could find the way back to the festival, when her foot stepped on a rock and she fell on the border of the lake, which luckily for her, wasn't deep.

"Ah!", she gasped, somehow holding the lantern(that was unharmed) above the water, "… This isn't my day."

She got out of the water, feeling colder than before, and sat on the floor, thinking that it would be better if she didn't move at all or else something bad would happen to her.

"…"

… But waiting in a unknown, hidden and dark place wouldn't help either.

"Ah… What should I do?", Haruka sighed putting her hand slight above the lantern to warm her a bit.

'Make a wish'

"Maybe…"

-00-

"She isn't here… GAH! How many lakes does this place have?", said Otoya breathing with difficulty as he was running around for quite a time.

He wasn't worried… HE WAS TERRIFIED NOW! Each second that he didn't find Haruka made him very anxious and made his heart beat like crazy because of how worried he was!

"Never go her again… At least I should buy the lanterns first", he sighed, stopping to catch a breath while seeing a group of lanterns floating close by, making colorful lights appear on the lake.

'It's a beautiful sight… I wish Nanami could see that', he thought sadly while staring the lanterns, when something caught his attention.

In the extreme opposite of the lake, where it was dark, there was a lonely lantern, it's shy light standing in the middle of the darkness.

"Why there's a lantern in that place?", he asked puzzled, staring at the lonely lantern.

Could it be…

'Maybe… It's Nanami's Lantern?', he though feeling hopeful while running to the other side of the lake.

-00-

"NANAMI!"

Nanami blinked when she heard the familiar voice, and tried to call back, but her voice didn't come out, which made her panick.

'Think Haruka! You must find a way to make him notice where you are!', she thought hard, her heart beating fast.

So she whistled a melody.

"Huh?", Otoya murmured when he heard the melody, closing his eyes while trying to identify it, "Is that… Haruka?"

He followed the melody, holding his lit lantern in front of him to see his path, when suddenly; the pale and blue light lit a familiar figure.

"Nanami!", Otoya breathed in relief when she saw the girl that opened her eyes in surprise. He put the lantern on the floor to check her condition and his expression darkened when he noticed the bruises, "OH MY GOD, You look terrible! You have scratches and your face is dirty with mud!"

Haruka kind of stared, a bit stunned, but after the shock passed tears started to take form, which made the male in front of her panic even more.

"A-AH… Does it hurt that badly? D-Do you need me to bring you to a doctor? H-Hey Nan…!", he started babble, but was stopped in his tracks when he felt thin arms embrace his neck, feeling her hair brush softly against his skin, while warm tears soaked the fabric of his shirt.

Haruka was relived, she was so scared of being alone in that dark place, and her body was trembling with how cold she felt because she was soaked, so the warm coming from him was enough to melt her fears and worries away.

"It's ok now… Now I promise that everything is alright", Otoya said softly while embracing her back, whispering comforting words, waiting until she cried all of her tears away.

-00-

"Thanks", she mouthed when they where finally near the festival grounds, the crowd long gone for her relief.

"You're welcome…", he replied while taking his cloak, dropping it on her frail shoulders, while hugging her closer to him(which would make both embarrassed, but because of the circumstances neither thought anything of it), "… Sorry"

"?"

"It's my fault… I said that everything would be alright but… Look at you! We got separated because of that confusion, and you hurt yourself, stumbled and fell on mud and on the water! Ah…"

Haruka took her purse and took another piece of paper, writing something on it, before poking the boy next to her, which gave her a puzzled look before taking the piece of paper.

-It isn't your fault-

"Of course it is!", he replied, but Haruka just shook her head, like she said that she didn't blame him, "… Nanami… You're too gentle"

"?", blinked her, feeling puzzled.

"I thought that you would hate me after what happened but… Look at you, even if endured so much you still don't blame me", he said feeling remorseful, "… I wouldn't be surprised if you won't ever want to go anywhere with me after that"

Haruka just shook her head again and wrote something again.

-I would be willing to got to other places with you-

"Why?", he asked confused, "After everything… It was a horrible day!"

-The terrifying part was when you weren't with me, because all of the time that we spent together, playing around and having fun together… Even if I was in the middle of the crowd the fact that you were holding my hand made me feel safe… I had a lot of fun when I was together with you –

"Nanami…", he said softly feeling his cheeks and chest getting a fuzzy and warm feeling, which while it felt strange, it also felt right.

-Besides, I made a wish with the lantern, a wish that everytime I was lost you would find me and rescue me-

"So… You used your wish?", he asked her, feeling a bit guilty, "I bet you had something else planned right?"

"It's ok, I don't mind", she mouthed with a smile, squeezing his hand with fondness.

"Ah… That's not fair!", he pouted, which made her giggle a bit, "Hey I have an idea!"

"?"

"My lantern!" he said showing his lantern, "you can make your wish with that!"

-No, that's your wish right? I bet you also want something-

"Nah, it's ok", he grinned, giving her the blue lantern, "Your wish will be my wish! I want it to be granted!"

Haruka blinked a few times, but took the pretty lantern carefully, looking at it with tenderness, closing her eyes like she was praying.

'Thanks for granting my first wish', she mentally said, "And I hope that you don't mind if I ask you something else:'

"Please, clear my mind, I want to know who I love the most, if it's the one that gave my voice back or the one that give me happiness"

"Did you make your wish?", asked Otoya when she put the lantern on the water.

"Yes", she nodded, watching the blue lantern drifting away.

Both watching while the lantern wandered away, until it was joined by a familiar sun lantern, both, stopping in the middle of the lake while the others lanterns were floating around, but far from them.

"Look! It's your lantern!", Otoya grinned when he recognized it, "It's a pretty sight right?"

Haruka only smiled in response.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**I EFFING SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER THAN THE LAST RIGHT? HEHHEHE GOSH! It isn't fun how different this fic is from "Call Me Again"(which I didn't abandon, I have the vague idea but I need to organize how I will write it!), In the other fic, Haruka is clueless, but in this one she's very aware hehehe 8D**

**NOW THE REVIEWS!**

**Brandnewmelody**: Ok, Niki-chan, I hope you like this chapter as much as I had fun to write it! Hehehe

**Kawaii Dream:** BABY! I know how you feel! I need to review yours, Amulet Sky and Emmarumbele fanfics! ACKK! I wanted to update this fic first, but now I can review it! YAY

And thanks for the bbq BIG REVIEW KYAAA!YES I AGREE! MORE TOMO-CHAN!(And I wish she had an idol song too, I wanted to see what kind of song she sang when she debuted! D:),

Oh! And I draw the main character for my reverse harem, I just need to finish coloring her then I will show you XD(I also finished the sketches for the guys, but only their faces, for some reason I can't draw their full body FUUU- )


	7. Chapter 7

"...Futari de tsukuridasu

Kono melody ni nosete

Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo

Kawarazu gyutto..."

Haruka blinked when the sunlight touched her skin, rubbing her eyes she opened the curtains, closing her eyes for a moment because of the sudden light.

She looked at the sun rising in the horizon, feeling the wind playing with her hair.

"…Futari de tsukuridasu", she started to sing slowly, closing her eyes and remembering her dream.

'Please, clear my mind, I want to know who I love the most, if it's the one that gave my voice back or the one that give me happiness'

She blushed when the words came to her mind, remembering the wish that she made when she was with Otoya in the festival.

There was conflicting feelings in her heart; ever since she heard "that song" she thought the she would always love the person behind it…

But that was before she met Otoya.

The voice that rescued her… She couldn't ever forget how grateful she felt for being saved by it, but the voice was something without face, this whole time, before meeting her friend she was pursuing something without form.

"Ittoki-kun…", she breathed stopping her singing.

She was kind of ashamed, but she felt even more grateful to met him, glad that an unhappy coincidence made them met each other. She could never get enough of his kindness, it's isn't like she never believed in it, it's just that she never thought that she would ever met someone as kind as he was.

"Thanks for everything, I am so happy!"

"You're very funny and amusing, you make me feel warm"

"I'm less scared than before…"

"I…"

There were so many words… Why couldn't she just say them? Why was it so difficult?

"It's better if I don't think about this… At least not now", sighed Haruka while picking her clothes, looking at the bandage in her arm, chuckling a bit when she remembered the face her mother made when she saw her injuries.

For a second she was worried that her mother would forbid her to met Otoya again, but his troubled, worried and puppy face melted her heart and she couldn't say no.

"He's so cute", she chuckled again.

-00-

"Huh… I think I woke up too early~", yawned Otoya stretching a bit while holding a pile of papers, "Uh… I better train for the upcoming test"

It has been a while since he practiced on his own, Tokiya gave him a glare from hell when he found out, so he promised his friend that he would train more.

"Now that I think about it, I never sang in front of Nanami-chan", he wondered while looking at his sheets, blinking in surprise when he saw a old sheet that had the borders slight crumpled, "Eh? What's that thing doing here?"

-Brand New Melody-

It was his first success, the day that he sang it everyone needed to chose a place to sing, and whoever gathered more public with their singing would win the test.

And he won, even against *gasp* Ichinose Tokiya, one of the best students, there were so many people watching him that he couldn't help but feel really happy, and in turn his song made everyone feel his happiness too.

"It's a nice memory", he smiled humming softly the song.

"Futari de tsukuridasu  
Kono melody ni nosete  
Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo  
Kawarazu gyutto  
Kono furezu mitai ni  
Hanashitakunain da

Tsumazui chatari koron dari shite  
Futari wa iku ashita no hou e  
Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae  
No koto demo noizu darake sa

Tomechaou kono jikan  
Kami sama ni tanon de  
Time leap and feedback  
Mou tameiki dake fuwari  
Sora sora ni sorasanai  
Kimi no hitomi

Sumairu zenkai de  
Ashita wo mezasou yo  
Sen sa no genki de peace sign  
Sono toki wa iu yo  
Ano ni moji no kotoba wo  
Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga fly  
Kimi ni hikareru

Egao ni nattari toki ni  
Waken ga shicha tari shite  
Otou sagasou  
Deaeru hazusa futari no  
Tame dakedo two music  
Waku waku suru yo  
Donna ni mo Donna ni mo  
Chiisa natto to dare te  
Rekusou i'll be your soul  
Sou ubareta omoi de wo  
Futari dara nandarateiru  
Tami naru saa

Hashirudasou yo ima wo  
Bukiyou datte ikara  
Harero jikai sei peace sign  
Sekai wo koete  
Yo toshitara uchu demo  
Nokede tsunagaru janai  
Ore wa shinjiru

Suteji reki neru de  
Futari dakedo peace sign

Sumairu zenkai de  
Ashita wo mezasou yo  
Sen sa no yansha de peace sign  
Sono toki wa yuyou  
Ano ni moji no kotoba wo  
Tsubasa no yo ni heart ga fly

Afureru

Omoi yo

I met only you"

-Creack-

He got distracted when he heard the sound, looking to the side he saw a very surprised Haruka that stared at him with widen eyes.

"Hey Nanami!", he greeted with his usual smile, but when he didn't hear the usual response he tilted his head feeling a bit puzzled, "Nanami?"

Haruka body trembled but she seemed to regain a bit from her shock as she ran as fast as she could, which made Otoya even more confused.

"Nanami?", he called again, now his brows furrowed in worry, while he ran after the girl.

-00-

'Haha! She failed again!'

'…Why she's even here?'

'Stop…', thought Haruka shaking her head while tears started to take form.

She stumbled into a branch and fell hard on the floor, holding herself; she quietly sat close to the corner of the manor, in a secluded and hard-to-see place.

'She doesn't have talent for that, why she's so stubborn?'

'HAHAHA, What a joke! Look! She barely touched it!'

'Guess that it suits her, she's pretty bland after all'

"Stop…", Haruka sobbed, hearing a lot of voices that criticized her.

'… I don't have the strength to go on anymore'

She remembered how she couldn't stand the malicious voices and how she ran away, as far as her legs could carry her, far from the accusing stares, far from the scary people…

She developed a fear of people, she couldn't stand being close to large groups or crowds, it always made her anxious, she always saw evil stares that looked down on her, that laughed and said how pathetic she looked.

'...Futari de tsukuridasu'

The melody…

Haruka eyes widened when she remembered, when she tried to hide herself from the evil stares, she heard that music, a music full of happiness that could reach even her, that was in so much pain and despair.

Because of the large crowd she didn't had the courage to check who was singing that beautiful melody, so she stayed still, closing her eyes and listening to the song, the sheer energy coming from it helping with the numb feeling in her body, making it relax more and more to the point that her lips opened and started to move on their own, singing softly the happy tune.

"Kono melody ni nosete, Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo", Haruka started to sing, the lyrics being clear in her head.

… Thanks to Otoya.

The day she heard the melody it was barely a far whisper, so she didn't recognize at first in the everyday voice of her friend, only when heard him singing "that song" that she noticed that he was the same person.

"… I met only you", she finished her lips tightly shut.

"You… Sing?"

Haruka turned to the source of the voice, her eyes widening in sheer panic when her gaze fell on crimson ruby eyes.

"Your voice… I recognize it", he continued, stepping closer, "It's the voice that I was looking for!"

'No…'

"Nanami… You're the one that I was searching for?"

"NO!", she screamed standing up and running inside the manor, covering her face with her hands in pure horror.

"Wait Nanami! It's dangerous!", Otoya screamed trying to hold her, but failing as she escaped his grasp.

'This isn't supposed to happen like this…'

'I didn't want him to discover the truth like that…'

'I…'

Haruka bumped hard in a log of wood, taking her hands from her tear stained face she looked up as chunks of wood started to fall.

"NANAMI!"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**Been a while since I last update it huh? HEHEHE, Now, I think ti's pretty clear what her issues are right? Well, if it isn't then I will spell it detail by detail in the… chapter after the next if I'm not mistaken? Dunno!**

**Now review time!**

**BrandNewMelody- **Hehehe, Remember when you told me that you wanted that Ittoki felt in love with the voice? Well, did the same thing with Haruka AMSHASSHSAHS

Lol, can't wait for your reaction to this chapter! Ah! And chapter 9 when I write it! :D*headshot*

**DoctorWhoFan- **Oh? Sorry, it isn't like I was trying to ignore you, the day I didn't moderate your review I was sleeping earlier because I abused too many night with sleep deprivation*sweatdrop*


	8. Chapter 8

Tokiya was dowright pissed.

"I can't believe it! He skipped today's classes after he promised that he would study more! Ugh… This guy is infuriating!", mumbled Tokiya taking his phone, dialing some numbers.

"… Hello?"

"Otoya! Why did you miss today's classes?

"…"

"Otoya?", he called a bit concerned because of the lack of reply.

"S-Sorry…It's… Something happened", was the hesitant reply.

"… What happened?", asked Tokiya a bit worried, as the voice on the other side sounded kind of… Strange.

"I…"

"Where are you?"

"Hospital Haibara"

-00-

At first he was worried that his friend suffered another accident, but as soon as he arrived he saw his friend sitting in one of the chair of the reception room.

"Otoya"

"Hey.. Tokiya!", Otoya waved weakly with a forced smile.

"… What happened and what are you doing here?", he asked, "… You don't seem hurt."

"It's Nanami", he replied starting to look down, worry evident on his voice, "Chunks of wood fell on her and…"

He shut his mouth after that, maybe because he didn't have the strength to say more of just because he was afraid to voice his fears.

Even if he wasn't the best with words Tokiya wanted to try and cheer his friend, but before he could even open his lips two women barged in, looking very worried, scanning the room.

"Ah!", gasped the oldest, "Ittoki-kun!"

"Ms. Shizuka", said Otoya, nodding.

"Where… Where's my daughter?", asked the worried woman.

"She's… On room 7", he said with a bit of hesitation.

"Thanks", replied the woman turning to the other woman, a long red haired girl, "Let's go Tomo-chan!"

The red haired girl nodded, but before running after the older woman she stared at their direction, specifically at Otoya, who blinked confused.

"Tomo-chan!", the older woman called again.

"I'm going", she said running to where the other was.

-00-

It felt like hours since he arrived, and every dreadful second that the doctor didn't appear to say how Nanami's condition was made him more anxious.

What happened earlier… He didn't know exactly why she reacted that way, looking so surprised when she heard his singing, when he himself got surprised to see her singing… Why she looked so scared and helpless?

"… I will buy a drink for you", said Tokiya suddenly, feeling very awkward with the dark atmosphere.

"Thanks", replied Otoya with a weak smile, thankful for his friend's effort to cheer him.

"Hey, you", called a feminine voice.

Otoya looked up, recognizing the girl as the one that was with Nanami's mom.

"Are you Ittoki Otoya?", she asked even if it felt more like a statement.

"Yes", he replied, blinking a bit.

"Hum… So you're the one that Haruka talked about…", said the girl, "The one that she always met in that abandoned manor"

"Er… Yes, and you are…?"

"Shibuya Tomochika, I'm Haruka's best friend"

"Oh… I see"

"Could you tell me what happened?", the female asked with a concerned voice, which, to his surprise, didn't held any animosity or an accusing tone.

"To be truly honest I don't know myself", he sighed dropping his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you", she said sitting in one the chairs.

"… Well, it was a day like any other; I arrived earlier and was practicing some songs", he started, "Then after I sang one song I heard a noise and saw Haruka, that looked very shocked"

"Shocked?", blinked Tomochika furrowing her brows for a moment like she thought of something, "… What you sang?"

"Huh… An old song of mine, called 'Brand New Melody'", answered Otoya, puzzled by her question.

"… Could you sing a bit of it?"

"Huh… Sure?", he said more confused, singing the tone with an unsure voice.

The red haired girl just stared, with widen eyes as he finished the song, which made him wonder about why his song made her and Haruka react the same way.

"So… That's why…", Tomochika mumbled in deep thought.

"Huh… Sorry, but what are you talking about?", asked Otoya, which made Tomochika shake her head.

"Nothing", she replied, which didn't convince him but he decided to not make questions, "Continue"

"Huh… Well, she ran after that and I tried to follow her, feeling worried", he said with reluctance, "… When I found her, I saw her hugging her legs close to the side of the manor, crying and singing weakly"

"You saw… Her singing?", she asked with a lot of worry.

"Hum… Yes", he nodded, "I… Asked her if she was the one that usually sang on that place and… She ran, ran into the manor and hit a long, which made chunks of wood fall on her"

"So that what happened…", said the female after a long pause, sighing sadly.

"… Do you know why she reacted that way?", he asked fidgeting a bit.

"Yes, but this is a touchy issue", answered the red haired girl with a look of sympathy, "Sorry but I can't tell you."

"No", he shook his head, "It's ok"

"… But what I can tell you is that it isn't your fault"

"Yes it is", Otoya said feeling very guilty, "I-I kind of suspected that she could sing so… I should've be quiet and waited until she told me her reasons"

"You discovered by accident", she pointed.

"Hum… Aren't… Aren't you mad at me?", he asked blinking, as the girl sitting close to him didn't show any hint of being angry.

"Why should I?"

"I mean, it's kind of my fault"

"As I said before, it wasn't your fault", Tomochika said chuckling a bit despite the situation, "… To be truly honest I want to thank you"

"Huh? For what?"

Now he was truly confused.

"I can't tell you why but Haruka is a very shy person that has a bit of problem with people", she said with a sad smile, "After some… Unhappy incidents she stopped talking and became more sheltered and sad"

"…"

"It took a long time until she could even speak with me, her best friend", the girl confided, "And even then she still looked very sad and scared"

"I see…"

He noticed that the girl was shy since from the beginning, but he only attributed it for how she was, without even thinking about the possibility of her having traumas or any issue.

… Now he felt horrible for not noticing this detail earlier.

"Hey, don't give me that look", said Tomochika poking his cheek, "Show one of your famous smiles that Haruka always talk about"

"…That she talks about?", he repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes! You wouldn't believe on how much she talks about you", she grinned with amusement, "Ever since you met her it's the only thing she talks about, and she always looks so damn happy!"

"Is that true?", he asked, feeling his cheeks turn warm like his heart was filled with a weird joy.

"Yes, and that's why I want to thank you", she said with a warm smile, "Meeting you was the best thing that could happen to her"

"But…", he said, still unsure, while he looked at the way where Haruka's room was.

"I talked with the doctor while I was there", she smiled when she noticed where he was looking at, "The doctor said that she has some wounds but that isn't life treating and she would be ok"

"I-Is that so?", he sighed in relief.

"You could know that earlier if you just came in and asked you know?", she chuckled.

"W-Well, I was so worried about her condition that I felt scared", he blushed.

"Haha, you're really a cute guy, like she told me", Tomochika laughed, with a sly smile, "That's it, I approve you"

"Huh? Approve what?", he asked blinking with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, nothing, why don't you ask Haru-chan when she wakes up?", the female says trying to hide her amusement.

"Hum… Ok?"

Tomochika laughed at his reaction, sure, she still felt a bit worried for her friend's condition, even if it wasn't something serious. But now that she finally met the boy that her friend always talked about she felt at ease, thinking that maybe, her friend would find the happiness that she deserves.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000-**

**How the in the heck's name I managed to make a sob situation turn into something so amusing? Dunno, I lost it somewhere.**

**Now, next chapter will be the full reveal of her situation… I think? Dunno, I change what I write by a lot! Hehe~ Hope everyone or at least the half enjoy this chapter!**

…

**NOW REVIEW TIME!**

**SnowwolfwarriorKrysta- **Hahaha, I can't have enough of people saying that my story is cute! It always makes me blush and have a warm feeling hehe~

**18Madison81-**Hahah, don't worry, I won't kill Nanami, and Wah~ How kind of you!;u;, I'm very happy with all of the follows and favorites that I received, this means a lot to me!^^

**Madmads360 –**Yeah, the difference was that I wasn't saying that there was an unstable log there ahahha, nothing can beat the obvious red arrow! XD

**Brandnewmelody- **Your reaction always amuses me, pff…. Lolololol, I take pleasure on killing people with feels XD


	9. Chapter 9

"It has been a week and she didn't wake up", sighed Otoya feeling down.

He has been depressed since the day that Haruka suffered an accident, and his sadness and depression was so bad that everyone from his class could fell the dark aura around him.

"…Nothing new?", asked Tokiya.

He never met the girl that his friend always talked about (at least talked, as he did see her in coma), but he still felt concerned, as she had a great effect on his friend humor.

"Huh… I guess that after this last class I will visit her again, maybe she's awaken now?", he said with a half smile, like he was trying to reassure himself that everything would be alright.

"Huh… Right, maybe she is", Tokiya said with a bit of reluctance as he didn't want to give false hopes but he also didn't want his friend to be down.

-00-

When he arrived at the hospital he saw a familiar long red haired girl, waving weakly he gave a soft greeting while the girl did the same, giving a nod and a crooked smile, she looked tired and it seemed that she was talking with the doctor.

"Hey… Did she get better?", he asked hopefully, but when he saw the girl shaking her head his half smile disappeared.

"No, nothing changed", Tomochika answered sighing, "I asked the doctor what could be the reason for that, but he said that she seems normal"

"Normal?", Otoya blinked.

"Yes, her injuries are healed and we didn't identify any harm to her head or any trauma that could justify this weird coma", the doctor explained, "Physically she's ok."

"Physically?"

"Well, another theory is that she isn't waking up because of a trauma", the doctor said with an unsure voice, "At the beginning, she seemed scared and turned a lot, but now she doesn't react at all"

"Could it be…", breathed Tomochika softly, in a barely audible tone, which Otoya caught on.

"Do you have any clue to what could it be?"

"Huh… I'm not sure", said the red haired female in deep thought.

"I see… Well, it's a shame, she looks like a nice girl"

"Yes she is…", both said looking down.

-00-

"Hey, Tomo-chan", called Otoya, as they became best friends(maybe not at the level as with Tokiya but…) in these last days, "You looked as if you thought about something, do you have any clues?"

"Well, it a guess", replied the female when they were out of the room, "… You told me that she ran as soon as you caught her singing right?"

"Yes"

"Then it must be..", she started to mumble, but felt in silence after that."

"…"

Otoya was also in total silence, scared to break the girl's concentration, as she furrowed her brows in deep though.

"… You know", she whispered after a while.

"Huh?", he blinked.

"She really wanted to tell you that she was the one that was singing", Tomochika said glancing to the door where her friend was, "To be truly honest, she wanted to say a lot of things to you… She trusted you so much that she was willing to tell you everything about her"

"…"

"I think… That the reason for her being scared isn't because of any of her traumas or she would be in coma much earlier", said the red haired girl now looking at him, "She was scared of you"

"Me?", he asked dumbfounded, "But why? I wouldn't do anything to harm her!"

"I know, and that's the reason", she said with patience, "You're always nice so she must felt scared when you discovered her secret, she was scared that you would hate her for keeping it"

"I would never hate her!", he said with a pained voice, looking at the floor with interest, "I… Suspected that she was the person behind the voice that I always heard but… I thought that she had her reasons, so I didn't ask anything"

"Yes, but she doesn't know that"

"… What can I do?", he said with a sad and broken voice.

"Tell her that you don't hate her"

"But… Would she ever hear me? After all, she's in a coma", he asked with reluctance.

"If it's you then I bet that she will", said Tomochika with a reassuring smile, "Please, ask her to come back"

"Yes… I will try…. No, I will do it!"

-00-

'You… Sing?'

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to hide it… I wanted to tell you"

'Your voice… I recognize it'

"I didn't mean to fool you, I… Just didn't have the courage…"

'It's the voice that I was looking for'

"Sorry… Sorry, SORRY!", Haruka said nonstop, hugging herself sitting in the middle of nowhere.

She didn't want to end like that… And worse than the pain that she felt when the chunks of wood fell on her was the pain in her chest…

She could hear the mean voices again, telling her how small and useless she was, but she didn't pay any attention to them, to be truly honest she wanted to listen to them rather the constant voice of her friend, that was questioning her.

"I'm sorry…"

"...Futari de tsukuridasu

Kono melody ni nosete

Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo

Kawarazu gyutto

Kono furezu mitai ni

Hanashitakunain da…"

"Huh, what's that…?", said Haruka looking up, still seeing total darkness, "Someone is… singing?"

She closed her eyes and stopped crying, the warm of the unknown voice gently engulfing her.

-00-

"…I met only you", Otoya finished, sitting on the corner of the bed while gently pulling a strand of Haruka's hair behind her ear, "Hey Nanami… Can you hear me?"

The girl in question didn't move, but he wouldn't give up, taking a deep breath he held her hand on his, softly wrapping their fingers.

"I wished to hold your hand before…", he said with a guilty voice, "I said that you would be fine, but I failed to hold your hand on the festival, to protect you… And now I failed again"

"I'm sorry", he said holding her hand close to his head, letting some tears fall on her cheek.

"… I know that I already said sorry, but I want to say it again", he continued, his voice barely a whisper, "I… Shouldn't have pressed you when I saw you singing, to be truly honest… I suspected that you could talk"

She didn't stir, but her face looked pained.

"I am not mad", he added quickly, a surge of hope when he saw her reaction, "E-Even if I suspected it I knew that you had your reasons, and I would wait until you wanted to tell me!"

He shook his head.

"No… To be truly honest, it would be fine even if you never tell me".

She stirred, but the movement was so little that it went unnoticed.

"…The only thing I wish right now is to see you open your eyes", he whispered touching her forehead with his while closing his eyes for a moment, "Hey… Everyone is waiting for you… Could you come back to us?"

No, it wasn't what he wanted to say.

"…Please, come back to me"

"I…"

He opened his eyes startled when he heard the soft voice, letting a gasp when the orange haired girl slowly opened her eyes, which were still hazy.

"Na…Nanami!",he cried with relief, while embracing the girl, that returned the gesture with a bit of reluctance.

"I… Am sorry", she said softly, "For not telling you the truth"

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you're fine!", he said hugging her tighter, feeling his heart beating fast because of the sheer happiness and relief that he felt.

Nanami leaned more on his embrace and closed her eyes, letting a sigh of relief as she felt her heart beating fast, because of the decision that she made, especially after hearing his words.

"… Otoya-kun", she called with an unsure voice.

"Huh?", he blinked while looking at her, surprised as it was the first time that he heard her calling him by his first name.

"I… Want to tell you everything"

"You don't need to, you know?", he said with a hint of concern, feeling very touched.

"No", she shook her head, "You deserve to know everything as you're kind of part of it"

"… Go on", Otoya said with an encouraging smile, receiving a nod as a response.

"Well…"

-00-

"Before I lived here, I live on the countryside, in a quiet and calm place, so… The first time I was here, in the big city, I felt scared; there was so much noise and flashy signs… I felt lost"

"I could only imagine", he said with a tone of sympathy.

"Yes", she nodded, "But… The people were the scariest"

She shuddered.

"Where I lived everyone greeted with a smile", she trailed off, "Here, there was only serious faces and people running around, not noticing you or caring for that matter"

"…"

"That started my issues with crowds", she continued, "…I thought that I would get better after I befriended Tomo-chan but… An incident happened"

She shut her mouth after that, trembling a bit before she felt her hands being held, her fingers being intertwined with others.

"Continue", Otoya gave her an encouraging look.

"W-well… I take piano and music courses", she looked at their hands with interest, "I was considered the best student so… The teacher asked me to play in front of the class"

Haruka closed her eyes, as the memory was very unpleasant.

"M-my anxiety paralyzed my fingers", she stuttered, "I tried to play it a lot of times, but everytime I was paralyzed because of my fear and failed"

She sobbed, despite trying her hardest to hold back.

"Haruka…"

"You're a failure, You shouldn't be here, You cheated… You don't have a talent", she repeated all of the nasty comments that she remembered by heart, "Every day I saw everyone looking down on me, constantly saying that I shouldn't be there and that I don't deserve any of the praises that the teachers gave me"

"…"

"That's why… I lost my voice", she said after a long pause, "I felt too scared to even talk with people so my fear also paralyzed my voice"

"Ssh… It's ok", Ittoki hugged her, trying to soothe her with his gentle voice.

He frowned, he wasn't the kind to be mad at other people, but he felt his blood boil everytime he heard about the nasty things that these assholes said to her.

"Yes…", the soft voice replied, "I'm ok… And thanks to you."

"Me?", he blinked with a puzzled look.

"After they started to seriously bully me I escaped to the park", she gave a shy smile, her cheeks red, "And… I heard your song"

"Brand New Melody"

"Y-Yes, it was so cheerful and full of life… That I couldn't help but stop and listen", her face got a deeper shade of red, and she started to fidget, "Before I noticed, I was singing along"

"I see… I'm happy that I could help you"

"You did more than help me", she giggled, her eyes showing how grateful she felt, which made him blush, "You saved me, and you made me like singing… Ever since I found this place I started to sing"

"Hehe… It's funny how I attracted you with my voice and you attracted me with yours", he also laughed, stopping when he noticed what he said, "W-When I said 'attract' I didn't mean it in 'that way'!"

"It's ok, I understood what you meant", she giggled again, "Thanks for appearing in my life, for rescuing me, for giving my voice back… And especially for all of the happiness that I now feel! I'm glad to finally be able to say that!"

"Haruka…"

"I also…", she stuttered, smiling a bit and deciding that the last part could wait, "…Sorry, I still don't have the courage to say the last part, but I promise you that one day I will say it"

"I can't wait to hear it!", he grinned which made her laugh again.

'If you only knew', she smiled fondly, shaking her head.

I love you.

And I hope to say it someday.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**-BLUSHES LIKE A TOMATO-**

**OH MY GOD! THIS WAS SO EMBARRASSING TO WRITE!NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO FULL OF FLUFFY THAT YOU SEE AS MANY HEARTS AND THE END OF SEASON 2!**

…

**Ok, I don't think I can manage to do that, can't surpass the acid trip that episode 13 was.**

**Now review time!**

**SnowwolfwarriorKrysta**- Hahah, I like to reply to everyone reviews even if they say! Update!

**18Madison81**- I hope you like this chapter as much as I felt embarrassed to write it!HEHEH, thanks as always! ^^

**Brandnewmelody**- DID I KILL YOU WITH FEELS? Because I'm dying! XD

…

Wait, who else you're showing this corny? OAO


	10. Chapter 10

Trim Trim~

"Hello?", answered Tokiya.

"Tokiya! SHE WOKE UP!SHE WOKE UP SHE…"

"Calm down, say slowly"

"SHE'S…!"

"I said to calm down"

"A-Ah~ I'm sorry it's just that I'm too happy", said Otoya in the other side of the line.

"So… I can assume that Nanami-san is alright"

"YES!", Otoya said with a cheerful voice, which made Tokiya put the phone away for a second because of the volume, "Otoya, ,less"

"S-Sorry", was the response, "Could you please meet me in front of the hospital? Tomo-chan and I plans to make a party for Haruka!"

"… Since when you started to use her first name?", asked Tokiya arching an eyebrow, "And… She awoken right after being in coma for a long time, would it be ok for her to just have a party like that?"

"H-Huh… W-Well, some things happened and… I guess that it would be strange if now I called her by her surname Heheh… It's kind of embarrassing", Otoya blushed like a tomato, "B-But don't worry! It's something simply, we're going to a restaurant, do it won't take a toll on her!"

'Did they get together or something?', Tokiya thought raising another eyebrow.

"Sure, I will be there"

-00-

"Haruka! I'm so happy to see you awaken!", said Tomochika hugging her best friend.

"Can't…Breath"

"Ah! Sorry, I was just too happy and I couldn't contain myself!", she apologized.

"I-It's ok"

"Ah~ But tell me, what happened between you and Otoya?"

"W-Well, we had a talk and… I told him everything, even about my issues"

"Oh… I see, did you tell him that you loved him too?", asked Tomochika with a sly smile, which made her blush.

"Uh.. No", Haruka answered shyly.

"Wait, for real?", said the red haired girl widening her eyes, "Why?"

"Huh… It's a lot to take in and… I don't think I'm prepared now", Haruka started to fidget.

"Hum… Well, it must have been difficult for you to tell all of your troubles, so it isn't hard to imagine why", said Tomochika in deep thought, "Heh, but it's you, I think you will be brave enough to tell him someday!"

"Tomo-chan…"

"But you know, this kind of saddens me", said Tomochika with a fake pout, "It means that if he didn't meet you I wouldn't be able to help you!"

"Ah! Don't say that Tomo-chan! You're my best friend and helped me a lot too! You're the only one I could even talk to!"

"Ah… But that was after you heard him singing", sniffed Tomochika.

"A-Ah~! I-It may be true but you're still my best friend!", panicked Haruka.

"Mmm… Pfff… Hahaha, You're too cute Haru-chan!", said Tomochika hugging her, "And Otoya is cute too,I hope you two get together heheh~"

"Ah…! You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry, sorry, but all I said is true!"

"Hey, girls?", knocked Otoya.

"You can enter!", replied Tomochika with a cheerful tone.

"Hey girls! Tokiya arrived! We can go now!", said Otoya poking his head through the door.

"Oh, Toki-kun also came?", laughed Tomochika, "We're ready to go right Haruka?"

"Yes!", she nodded.

-00-

"It feels awkward", mumbled Tokiya.

"Eh… What's awkward Tokiya?", asked the red haired girl looking puzzled.

"It feels… Like we're in the middle of their date", replied Tokiya uncomfortable.

"Oh… It's true", said Tomochika looking at the duo in front of them that were talking in a low voice, "Ah… Look how adorable they are! Hehehe, it's nice to see they smiling, both of them"

"… Yes", agreed Tokiya smiling slight, after all, he was glad that his friend turned back to the way he was.

"Oh? You're smiling Toki-kun?", blinked Tomochika, "You have a nice smile you know? You should do that more often!"

"Stop that", Tokiya says slight flustered and frowning a bit.

"Oh, don't mind my comment, continue smiling", teased Tomochika with a grin, "Huh? Oh, they're holding hands"

"True", agreed Tokiya puzzled when he saw that the girl looked surprised.

"Hey you two~ Why are you holding hands?", asked Tomochika with a teasing voice.

"A-Ah that's… W-Well it's hard to explain but I feel more reassured when I'm holding her hand", stuttered Otoya blushing a bit, "It's like… It makes me sure that's she's ok, so I feel more calm"

"Otoya-kun", smiled Haruka, which made him turn and smile at her, like it was some kind of secret shared between the two of them.

'Oh God, I think I understand what Tokiya feels now', thought Tomochika blushing when she saw her friends and she could swear that she was seeing a pink aura around them, 'They seem likes they are on their little world and I'm intruding… If Haruka didn't say that she didn't confess I would think that they were already a couple'

"… Can I skip this meeting? I don't think that they will notice anyway", asked Tokiya with a deadpan voice.

"No way! You're not going to let me here, alone with the two of them!", pouted Tomochika hugging his arm to make sure that he isn't going to escape, "…Let's at least stay for the lunch, right?"

Tokiya looked at the pair in front of him and wondered if he could endure the pain for that long.

-00-

They entered the restaurant, and sat on the seats, while the cheerful duo were talking with each other, side by side, Tomochika couldn't help but feel like they are in a double date, so she voiced her thoughts.

"Heh… It feels like we're in a double date", commented Tomochika feeling awkward which made the duo in front of her blush.

"A-Ah Tomo-chan!", said Haruka flustered.

"I-It's not like that!", said Otoya blushing ten colors of red.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you two", replied Tomochika waving her hand, while the pair sighed in relief and making Tokiya arch an eyebrow.

"… What do you mean by that?", asked Tokiya in a whisper, which startled the long haired girl.

"Huh?"

"… Aren't they… A couple?", clarified Tokiya.

Tomochika blinked a few times while looking at the blue haired guy besides her, before the corner of her mouth trembled and she started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh? Why are you laughing Tomo-chan?", asked Haruka puzzled.

"N-Nothing!", she replied waving her hand again while putting a hand in front of her mouth to contain her laughing fit, "I-It's just that Toki-kun told me a funny joke"

"Tokiya?", repeated Otoya puzzled, while looking at his friend.

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand", she grinned, "Now, did you decide what you want to eat!"

"Ah! Yes!"

"Ok, then let's call the waiter right?"

Otoya nodded calling at the waiter while Tomochika turned to the other side, her boy trembling because she was still trying to contain her giggling fits.

"… What was so funny about my question?", asked Tokiya.

"N-Nothing, it's just… That even if they look like it, they aren't a couple", she whispered.

"…Really?"

"Yes", confirmed Tomochika with a nod, "I talked with her and she said that she didn't tell him her feelings"

"Is there any reason for that?"

"She went through a lot of things, I think she deserves a break"

"I see…"

"…And that means that as their friends we will hook them together"

"Wait, what?", said Tokiya frowning a bit, "No, I'm not doing that."

"Oh, C'mmon, you know how Otoya is clueless, are you sure that you want to endure how oblivious in love he is?", she asked arching her own eyebrow.

"That's…"

"Huh? Why are you staring at my food? Curious to know what it tastes like?", asked Otoya, which made Tomochika and Tkiya turn to the pair in front of them.

"W-Well…"

"You can have a taste! This is stuff is so delicious! I bet that you will like it!", he said taking a spoon and feeding the girl, "So~ Did you like it?"

"Yes, it's pretty delicious!"

"Ah! I'm glad to know that! That's my favorite dish!", he smiled.

"Excuse me", a waiter interrupted them, "Here's in your dishes missy"

"Oh… It looks delicious too! Is that your favorite dish Haru-chan?"

"Yes, do you want a bit of it?"

"…"

"…"

"Deal"

"What?", asked Tomochika dumbfounded, as she was too distracted by the demonstration of sheer oblivious love in front of her.

"I don't think I will endure it for a long time", said Tokiya looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh… Ok, nice to know that you're helping me Ichi-chan", grinned Tomochika.

"…Please, drop the nickname"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**I was laughing too much in this chapter HAHAHHA, what's air? XD**

**Oh gosh, I can't picture Tokiya trying to hook a couple HAHAHA, that's too strange and hilarious for words! XD**

…

**Let's go Review Time!**

**Kawaii Dream-** HAHAHA your reaction! Baby, they don't even need to be an official couple to act like one pffff…!These two are the epitome of cuteness!

Ps: Put some Tomochika/Tokiya, but I won't make it official until I'm 2000% sure that I can make that.

**8Madison81**-Here, yopu can have my tissue lololol, I bet that you literally saw hearts this time XD

**Brandnewmelody**- Did I kill you again? With fluff feelings? XD

**SnowwolfwarriorKrysta**-Yep, I am an expert in fluffh and adorable scenes! Hehehe*headshot*

**animefreak3721**- I know right? These guys are so perfect because they're all adorable dorks I can't…! And they have pretty voices and can shake their hips huhuhu, oh don't worry, Otoya is clueless and will take a bit while until he figures his feelings, so~Meanwhile more cuteness overload heheh~! You can chek my other fanfics, mostly are from UtaPri :D*Headshot for shameless advertising*


	11. Chapter 11

"Otoya wake up or you will be late", said Tokiya furrowing his brows while trying to wake his friend that just covered himself with the blanket.

"More 5 minutes~"

Tokiya sigued, opting for a trick that seemed to be very effective lately.

"… You won't be able to meet Nanami-san on the way"

"I WOKE UP!", he got up like a lightning, entering his closet and somehow exiting fully clothed.

"… Let's go!", he said cheerfully.

Tokiya sigued while he followed the red haired boy, thinking of the "Everyday session of torture"

-00-

"Good Morning Haruka! Tomochika!", greeted Otoya.

"Morning Otoya", said Tomochika.

"Good morning!", Haruka greeted back with a smile, while they held hands walking side by side while talking about something trivial.

"Ugh… There they go again", said Tokiya walking a bit far from the duo.

"Hey Morning Tokiya", grinned Tomochika at his side.

"…Good Morning"

"Now, we need to put in practice our plan to hook them together!"

"Fine, just tell me what I need to do"

"Hey, you don't want to know the details?", pouted Tomochika.

"No."

"Eh… You're no fun"

"…Just tell me already"

"Fine, have your way", she shrugged before an idea took form in her mind.

Oh it would be fun.

"Ok, let's do things like this: You're direct so asks Otoya if he can't ask Haruka to sing for him"

"… What?"

"Yeah you do that, and I will ask Haruka to do the same"

"How singing will help?"

"Really Ichinose? You study in one of the best schools for that and you don't know how powerful music can be to convey your feelings?"

"… I'm not saying that your idea is stupid, what I meant was… That he will be clueless as always"

"…For real?"

"Yes"

"…Is he that clueless?"

"You have no idea", he sighed.

"Oh… Ok, you're his friend, what you can suggest?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, C'mmon, you must have an idea"

"I'm not good with this kind of stuff"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, can't you think of anything romantic?"

"…"

"… Did you ever go on a date?"

"…"

"What, are you serious?", blinked Tomochika, "How you managed to do that with these looks?!"

"… I scare people away"

"Yeah, you could work with your perpetual frown but damn! Even without the looks you have a good voice right?"

"…"

"Wow Tomo-chan is amazing!", commented Otoya.

"Huh?", blinked Haruka.

"She already learned how to read Tokiya's silence", he laughed, looking as Tomochika asked a lot of things and Tokiya looked very uncomfortable, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Guys!", said Tomochika suddenly grabbing Tokiya's arm, " .NOW!"

"What?", the three asked is surprise.

"This guy", pointed Tomochika, "Said that he never went to a date before"

"Oh… Hhaha, well, neither do I", laughed Otoya, while Tomochika made a face that said "Are you serious?", while she wondered what were these guys problems.

"R-Really?", asked Haruka widening her eyes.

"Hehehe, yes", he scratched his head feeling embarrassed, "Is that so surprising?"

"W-Well, I think you would be very popular as… You're a nice person"

"Well, you're also nice, Haru-chan, I bet that a lot of people would like to date you!"

"H-Hum?"

"Actually. no", said Tomochika more serious, "As strange as it sounds no one asked her out… To be truly honest, guys in our school are horrible"

"What, for real?"

"Yes", nodded Tomochika, "For some reason there's only jerks there and they all seemed to bully her"

"That's not fair, she's so kind… Why would someone do that?"

"Yes I know", Tomochika huffed, "She's so cute right?"

"Yes!"

"Y-You two…", stuttered Haruka, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Say, let's do a mock double date after our classes!", said Tomochika, "I will be Tokiya's pair and you will be Haruka's! That way she wouldn't feel unwanted when she sees a couple!"

"Ah… I understand!", replied Otoya looking determined, "Don't worry Haruka! I promise you that you will have the best date ever!"

"Er…"

Oh God, she was feeling so embarrassed that she couldn't make a coherent sentence.

-00-

Trim~

"Hello?", answered Tomochika, while eating a sandwich.

"Shibuya"

"Hey Tokiya"

"…Did you say the double date thing to manipulate him?"

"Well… Sort of", she chuckled, "After all, you said that he's clueless right?"

"… I think that it would only make your friend awkward"

"Ichinose, if he doesn't feel anything differently after this date then he's retarded", Tomochika arched an eyebrow, "And there's no need to worry, we will teach them"

"… I thought you were kidding when you said that we were going on a date"

"Of course not!", she made an amused face, "As your friend, I think you need to go on a date once in your life"

"… I don't need to."

"Yes, I know", she chuckled, "…But for some reason you couldn't find one"

"Look, I'm not searching for a date"

"Yes, but I am"

"… Why do you want so badly to have a date?"

"Dunno", she answered with a laugh, "Maybe it's because of our friends, the way they act makes one wonder if it wouldn't feel nice you know?"

"…"

"Hey, don't worry, It's just a mock date, nothing serious"

"…Fine"

"Huh?"

"See you after class"

-Click-

"Ok, what was that?", she said, looking puzzled.

-00-

"Ah… I'm feeling nervous…"

"Haru-chan, you look beautiful, so there's no need to worry", said her mother, Shizuka.

"Y-Yeah, but it's my first date, even if it's a mock date…"

"Don't be nervous, everything will be alright", Shizuka chuckled, "By the way, your date is someone that I know?"

"W-Well… Ittoki-kun", she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you"

"H-huh, Otoya-kun"

"Oh… Wait! Did you confess to him?"

"N-No"

"Eh? Then why are you going on a date?"

"I-It's a mock date", Haruka explained, her face red, "B-Besides, Tomo-chan settled it"

"I see… Bless her for always helping you", she smiled, "You're lucky to have a good friend like her"

"Yes…"

Trim~

"Oh the door! Wait a minute!", said the older woman answering the door.

"Miss Shizuka"

"Oh my, you look different Otoya… With blue hair and taller"

"That's Tokiya, Shizuka-san", grinned Tomochika popping right next to the man, "You saw him only a few times and you didn't talk with each other, so it isn't surprising that you didn't recognize him"

"Sorry, young man"

"…It's ok"

"Say, Tomo-chan you look stunning today, where are you going?"

"Haha~ Me, Haru-chan, Oto-kun and Tokiya will have a double date"

"Double date? My… It seems my daughter isn't the only that's lucky huh?"

"Oh, stop it Shizuka-san, you're making me blush", chuckled Tomochika while Tokiya just stood there, looking awkward.

"Say… Where's Ittoki-kun?"

"At home, he said that he needs to finish homework, but said that he will come"

"Right, you can enter and wait for him", said the woman with a smile, "If you want I can prepare some tea"

"No, I'm fine"

"No, thanks."

"H-Hu, Hello"

"Hey Haruka!", greeted Tomochika.

"Hello Tomo-chan… Ichinose-san", she greeted back, blinking when she noticed that someone was missing, "Er… Where's Otoya-san?"

"Doing his homework", Tomochika explained, which made her friend's gaze drop, "Don't worry he said that he would come"

"O-Ok…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tic Tac Tic Tac

"…"

"Haruka, stop fidgeting and calm down", the red haired woman sweatdropped.

"S-Sorry, I guess that I'm feeling very nervous."

"There's no reason to feel nervous, it's a mock date", said Tomochika, "You look as if you're in your wedding!"

"A-Ah that…!"

"… I think that you made her more embarrassed", commented Tokiya arching an eyebrow.

"… I didn't see you trying to help"

-Toc Toc-

"Oh, finally!"

"SORRY GUYS!", Otoya entered the house, "I needed to finish my composition!"

"I-It's fine"

"Huh? Haruka, are you ok?", he blinked, "Your face is red"

"Y-Yes, I'm just a bit nervous", she said.

"Hum… Fine then, do you want to hold hands or…?"

"N-No! I'm fine!"

"…I predict that this date will be a failure", mumbled Tokiya

"Ichinose!", scolded the red haired girl.

-00-

Since they got out of her house Haruka was looking down.

…It wasn't what she wanted, but the feeling of shyness and butterflies on her stomach wouldn't stop, and she was sort of going on a date with the person that she liked.

There was no way that she could be calm!

"Huh… What should we do?", mumbled Tomochika looking worried.

"…I don't think there's anything to do"

"Hey Haruka", called Otoya.

"Hum?"

"What do you think about watching a movie?"

'Nice save Otoya!'

"That sounds fine"

"Great! Ah there's movie that I wanted to watch and I bet that you will like it"

After they arrive…

"Comedy? Really?", whispered Tomochika.

"…I'm not surprised"

"Hey Tokiya, we are watching a funny movie, stop frowning"

"…I'm not frowning"

"Suuure", she replied with a sarcastic tone, "Oh, well, they look as if they were having a good time, so I shouldn't complain"

"…"

"…"

Wow! If felt awkward having people laughing around you and a serious grow man at your side frowning the entire time.

"… You look uneasy"

"Kind of"

"… I told you that I'm not good with this kind of thing"

"Yeah, I noticed", she chuckled, "I didn't know it was THAT bad"

He arched an eyebrow at her answer.

"Tokiya, stop glaring"

"I'm not glaring"

"Yes, you are.", she smiled.

After the movie~

"Haha~ That movie was great! My stomach hurts from laughing so much!", said Otoya happily.

"Yes…", chuckled Haruka.

"Say… Are you feeling better?"

"Hum?"

"You looked kind of uncomfortable back there", he smiled gently, "So I thought that you would feel better after a laugh"

Haruka blinked, surprised because of his thoughtfulness, but then her lips curved in an affectionate smile.

"Yes… Thank you, I feel better now"

"Wow! He's kind of perceptive in a clueless way", whistled Tomochika.

"… Were we even needed here? They seem to be doing fine by themselves."

"Yeah… I guess, not", blinked Tomochika, "Do you want to go back?"

"? What are you talking about?"

"Well… It feels kind of weird with you asking all the time if you can skip this", she replied.

"…"

"Haha, sorry~ I will go follow them"

-00-

"?Tomo-chan are you alright?"

"Yes.. I just embarrassed myself", she laughed awkwardly, "Say… Where are you guys planning to go?"

"Hum… I'm thinking about going to a Karaoke", said Otoya.

"Hey, that sounds nice"

"Uhum…"

"Say Haruka, are you up to singing?"

"Eh? I think that not… Well, I don't feel ready", she started to fidget, "S-Sorry"

"No problem", he smiled, "Hey! I have an idea! What song would you like me to sing?"

"Hum… That…"

"It isn't better to look when we arrive?", said Tomochika grinning.

"Oh yes, we need to see if they have it right?", he nodded, "Hey, what you say Tokiya?"

"…Anything is fine", said the man, which startled Tomochika.

"ACK! Good grief Ichinose, don't startle me like that!", she said placing a hand on her chest, "… Hey, what are you doing here?"

"… I decided to stick around and endure it"

"… Is that your way to say that you felt bad for what you said Tsundere?"

"Tsun-what?"

"Oh, nothing", she shook her head, "Anyway, let's go after them!"

-00-

"**I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind **

**I'll come to see you soon **

**It's best to forget the unnecessary things **

**There's no more time to be fooling around **

**What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies **

**But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow**

**After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness **

**It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose **

**Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay **

**I'm sure we can fly, on my love **

**I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind **

**I'll come to see you where ever you are **

**Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy **

**I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song **

**What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town **

**But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating **

**After an endless dream, in this miserable world **

**That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all **

**Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay **

**I'm sure we can fly, on my love **

**After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness **

**It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose **

**Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay **

**I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah **

**After an endless dream, in this miserable world **

**That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all **

**Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay **

**I'm sure we can fly, on my love"**

**[Butterfly, Digimon]**

"Wow, you sing so well!", clapped Haruka.

"Yeah! This song is fun to sing!", he grinned, "Hey Tokiya, it's your turn!"

The man nodded, taking the mike and flipping through the numbers, before settling for one song.

"**Darkness of white**

**You can through the sadness take your flight**

**And become the wings **

**That pierce the veil **

**Spreading strong and true tonight.**

**Brought into the light at last **

**By the cold exposing sun.**

**I was granted freedom tamed**

**To become the chosen one.**

**Through the mirror, **

**Night reflected; **

**Miraculous to see! **

**My soul threw away the mask**

**That hides the deeper me.**

**Breaking the dark of night, **

**Piercing through the painted white.**

**Cut it all away **

**From yesterday**

**'Til an new era's in sight.**

**Unlock the heart within, **

**Let it spread its wings and soar.**

**Rising up in flight **

**Through the night of white **

**And fly on forever more!"**

**[True Light, DNAngel]**

"…He also has a good voice", mumbled Tomochika surprised.

"Hey Tomo-chan, it's your turn!", said Otoya giving the mike to her.

"W-Wait a second! I'm not going to sing!"

"Huh? Why not Tomo-chan? You have a nice voice", asked Haruka blinking.

"Er… I don't feel like it", she sweatdropped.

Usually she would be pretty confident of her singing skills, but after listening to both guys she felt self-conscious as she didn't think that they would be that good!

…

Now she understood why her friend felt shy.

"…Let's sing a duet", said Tokiya suddenly.

"What? No way! My voice will be very off compared to yours!"

"Tomo-chan, are you feeling self conscious?", asked Haruka, worried about her friend that got ten shades of different red.

"…"

"Hum… If she doesn't feel like it, it's better to drop the issue right?", said Otoya with a hint of sympathy.

"Shit, I ruined their date", Tomochika cursed under her breath when they got out of the karaoke.

"Hey, isn't that… Nanami?"

"Yeah, it is, Shibuya is with her"

"Oh yeah… What are these two hot good looking guys doing with them?"

"That can't be…", Tomochika looked at the source of the voice and grimaced when she recognized them as the students of their school.

"Huh? Haruka?", blinked Otoya when the girl tried to hide behind him.

"Hey, are you guys with her?", pointed one of the girls.

"Yes?"

"Eh… What are you doing with her? Don't you know that she's the biggest loser in the world? And a cheater too", the girl frowned, "How are you still on our school? Did you bribe any of the teachers?"

"Yeah, dirty tricks… We work hard while she is complimented as the best composer by our teachers when we didn't hear she playing anything!"

"What a kiss ass"

"Only that?", the other girl giggled.

"Look, we are in the middle of a date, so can you both get lost?", said Tomochika furrowing her brows while standing in front of her friend.

"Geez Tomochika you are still defending her?"

"Date? Are you dating these guys and she's tagging along? That's it, she's a loser."

"Look…!", she was losing her patience.

"Stop that!", said a male voice.

Both girls looked when the red haired male held Nanami's hand, glaring at them with such intensity that they flinched.

"Haruka is a nice girl and you don't have the right to badmouth her!", he continued, "…And I'm her date"

"What?"

"It must be a joke…"

"Yeah, I bet that she contracted someone to go out with her"

"True, there's no way that a guy like him would go out with her", the other whispered, "None of the guys in our class were interested in her"

"Look you bit-"

"It's not her fault if no guy wanted to go with her", Otoya frowned, "It's because there's only idiots in your class!... No offense Tomochika, you're an exception"

"None taken"

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Yes, idiot is you that would be willing to go out with her even if you're being paid!"

"… I'm not being paid and I did it on my own will!", he was starting to lose his patience, and look that usually he's rallyh good natured, "There's no need for that"

"Ew, what you saw in a simply girl like her?"

"… Kindness… Sincerity… And like you said, simplicity, which to me it's a good trait", he listed, "She's also very cute and has a wonderful voice and I don't think that she has anything to hate"

Haruka was speechless, blushing, she dropped her head, but not for feeling ashamed, like she felt seconds ago when the girls started to badmouth her. She was smiling… Because she felt very touched.

"And…", he breathed deeply, "If you asked me what I like the most about her… I would say that's her smile"

"…", both girls are speechless.

'HA!', Tomochika was grinning mentally, 'Smooth Otoya, smooth'

"Let's go Haru-chan", said Otoya with a determined face, "They aren't worth your time"

"…", the girls jaw dropped when they saw him giving them a scary glare while he looked at the red haired girl with the kindest smile that they could ever see.

"Hey, you two", coughed Tomochika.

"H-Huh?"

"Jelly that you would never have an awesome boyfriend like her?", she smirked.

"… Well, I don't see you with a date either"

Ouch.

Ok, that hurt.

"…Actually, she's with me", said Tokiya, to the girls(and Tomochika's) surprise.

"Huh? Oh, Y-Yeah, see? I also have a h-handsome boyfriend", she said blushing while she grinned seeing the girls shock, "W-Well, let's go Tokiya!"

-00-

"Geez… Even with you telling me about it I can hardly believe that there would be such people that could be mean to you!", Otoya fumed feeling very disgusted.

"Otoya-kun"

"Huh?"

"T-Thanks, for standing up to me", she smiled.

"There's no need to thank me" he smiled kindly at her, "…And you don't deserve to hear that sort of thing"

"Y-Yes, but I felt the need to thank you", she shyly whispered, "As… I didn't had the courage to say anything"

"Hum… You still can't talk normally in front of people?", she shook her head, " But… You talk with us normally, even if Tokiya's here right?"

"Well.. I guess that it would fell weird if I didn't talk with you or Tomo-chan as you're the only people that I don't feel nervous around"

"So… You're saying that you feel less nervous when we are around?"

"I-I think so"

"Then… If I was around you could talk normally with other people?"

"Huh… Sorry, but I don't think that I can… At least not now", she shook her head.

"There's no problem", he nodded, "I'm just a bit worried about these people bullying you"

"it's ok, it doesn't bother me as much as before", she smiled, "I try to think on how we will meet each other after class so I feel very happy!... Oh… S-Sorry, it must have sounded weird right?"

"No, not at all", he replied, "To be truly honest I wake up earlier because I don't want to miss the chance to talk to you before school"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tokiya even say: 'Wake up or you won't see Nanami' to wake me, and I must say that's pretty effective!"

"I-Is that so?", she blushed.

"Yep!", he said, which made her giggle.

They both feel on a nice silence, not feeling need to talk as they are just enjoying the other's presence.

"Otoya-kun…"

"Hum?"

"I… I don't have the courage to sing in a public place but…", she blushed, looking to the side, "…If it's you, then it would be ok."

"Really? I would be happy to hear you singing", he looked genuinely happy, "It's been a long time since I last heard it!"

"Hum… What song would you like to… Listen?"

"Eh~ Hard question but…", he tapped his chin in deep thought, "Hey, did you ever hear a song called 'Eternal Snow?'"

"Yes"

"Could you sing it for me?"

"Uhum…", she smiled shyly, before breathing deeply.

"**How long has it been since I fell in love with you? **

**My feelings only increase **

**Will you notice them **

**Even though I've never once put them into words?**

**Like the snow, they just **

**Quietly keep accumulating**

**Hold me tight- if this is how it feels **

**I didn't want to know **

**What it was like to be in love with someone **

**I love you- my tears won't stop **

**And so I wish **

**That I had never met you**

**How long will I be thinking of you? **

**My sighs fogged up the window glass**

**Can a candle flame **

**Still melt my trembling heart?**

**Hold me tight, tight enough to break me **

**So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard **

**I won't feel cold **

**I miss you- every time I think of you **

**Tonight, too, I hold **

**This half-finished muffler, all alone**

**If there was an eternally falling snow **

**Could it hide my feelings for you?**

**Hold me tight- if this is how it feels **

**I didn't want to know **

**What it was like to be in love with someone **

**I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest **

**I want to shout to the wintery sky **

**"I want to see you right now" "**

**[Eternal Snow, Full Moon Wo Sagashite]**

"It sounds really good with your voice", he nodded, "I felt it in my heart"

"I'm glad that you liked it"

"Uhum… I adore your voice the best after your smile", he widened his smile, "Hey…"

"Hum?"

"W-Well if you don't mind…", he trailed off, looking very embarrassed while he scratched his head, "Would it be ok if you sang again?"

"Eh?"

"I-It's ok if you don't want to!"

"No…", she chuckled shaking her head, "Like I said it would be ok!"

It's ok, as long as it's you.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000-**

**Sweet merciful…! Holy Jolly, I think that my horror fanfic rubbed on this one! O_O. look at the size of this!**

**And Why Digimon? Because it's catchy and awesome!**

**GOSH! THAT'S IT! TOMO-CHAN AND TOKIYA-SAN SORRY! You're going to end alone forever because ACK! I'm not good with writing Tokiya and HAHAHA, it felt awkward as heck to write this! ;_;**

…

**Ok, review time!**

**SnowwolfwarriorKrysta**- Hhaha, glad that you liked it!

**animefreak3721**- Well~ Since the beginning I planned to focus on only HarukaxOtoya as I saw how hard it was to balance everyone's crushes on her and geez.. It makes my update slower ;-;*cries blood*, I hope you liked this chapter even if TomochikaxTokiya hogged a good screentime.

**Brandnewmelody**- Good that you're laughing, I'm crying of shame, never gonna write Tomochika/Tokiya again hahaha ;-;


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't even dawn and they were already outside, the Day was chilly and the park was devoid of people, only birds could be heard.

"Zz…", a figure was sleeping on one of the benches.

"Ittoki-kun?", Haruka called softly, taking the glove of her hand and touching his face slight.

"Mm… Morning…", Ittoki opened his eyes slowly, being woken up by the warm touch, "Wah~ It's very cold today~ I get very sleepy~"

"Sorry, if it wasn't because I can't sing in front of people you wouldn't need to do that"

"There's no need to apologize, I am happy that you would make an exception for me", he smiled, "I like hearing your voice!"

"T-Thanks", she blushed, letting a shy smile.

"Hey, do you remember the music I showed you yesterday?"

"Yes… It was a nice song"

"Say why don't we sing it together?", he chirped, his eyes practically sparking, "Since I heard you sing I always wondered how we would sound together!"

"Huh… It may sound off; after all, you go to a school where they teach how to sing right?"

"Haha, don't worry, I chose a slow melody because it fit you and it isn't hard, so please~?", he asked with puppy eyes.

"Ok…", she chuckled.

Ittoki started whistling the instrumental part of the song, and Haruka started to sing the lyrics, closing her eyes, smiling.

Ittoki just stared fondly and smiled too as he joined her voice, both in perfect harmony, his heart beating fast as he felt her ungloved hand touching his, her skin still warm even if the weather was chilly.

He observed in an amused way as some birds flew to the ground and started jumping around, like they were dancing, chirping sometimes, which gave him the impression that they tried to join them.

Suddenly he felt like dancing.

"Haruka?"

"Huh?", she stopped singing, looking puzzled as he stood up holding her hand.

"Let's dance"

"Eh?", she blinked in response as he pulled her and started to sing again.

Haruka could swear that someday he would kill her of heart attack as he always found a way to make her heart beat fast.

"Ah!", she squeaked when she stumbled on her own feet which made both lose balance and hit the ground, with Ittoki protecting her, "S-Sorry, I was caught off guard"

"Haha it's ok", he laughed scratching his head.

"Did you hit your head?", she asked, worried leaning closer to inspect his head, touching softly the spot where his hand was.

Ittoki felt his heart beating fast with how close she was, so he stayed still while Haruka checked for more wounds.

It wasn't the first time he felt like this, but he couldn't tell for life why he felt like that.

'Well, it isn't pleasant, but… Ok, maybe the weird feeling on my stomach is'

"Hum… There's no wounds", Haruka breathed in relief.

"Er… Haruka, the ground is cold"

"Eh? Ah!", she stood up.

"Tchu", he sneezed, "Wah… I think it got colder… It's better if we find a warm place…"

He started to pat his clothes even if there wasn't any dirty on it, when he felt someone grabbing the sleeve of his coat.

"Do you want to suggest something?", he asked.

"Eh?" she squeaked in surprise.

"When you want to say suggest something you always grab my sleeve… Or when I'm not using any clothes with sleeve you tend to grab my arm"

"W-Well… I know a place that sells a delicious hot cocoa so I thought that we could go there"

"Hum… Sounds good~ Ok let's go!"

-00-

-Toc Toc-

"Who is it?", Tokiya asked as he knew that if it was his roommate at this hour he would just have barged in, "It isn't closed"

"Hey Ichinose", greeted Tomochika opening the door, "Hum… You know, I thought this place would be a mess but it's pretty clean and neat here"

"That's because I always clean this place, otherwise it would be a mess", Tokiya replied.

"Oh I see… You do look like a perfectionist", Tomochika nodded, "Say, where's Otoya?"

"He woke earlier and went out"

"Eh? On a weekend?"

"Probably to meet your friend"

"Hum… I didn't check on Haruka, but maybe she went out hum"

"… Knowing both they may take a while, so it's better if you return later or even wait in your friend's house"

"Oh, but I didn't come for that, I wanted to talk with you"

"Me?", he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wanted to…", she stuttered, a bit bashful, "Thank you for yesterday, it isn't common for someone to stand for me like that"

"You don't need to thank me", he replied, "You you're pretty strong yourself"

"Then why did you defend me?", Tomochika asked with a hint of amusement while picking a chair and sitting close to him.

"…Felt like it"

"Is that so?", she chuckled, "You know… When I first met you I thought it was strange how you and Otoya were friends as you too are total opposites, but now I can see why, you two are very nice"

"I don't think 'nice' fits me"

"Geez, you're Ichinose, you aren't just an openly fluff puppy like Otoya", Tomochika laughed.

"…Why you call me by my surname most of times instead of my first name?", asked Tokiya trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Hum… I don't know, I like the way your surname sounds", she pondered, "It's kind of strong and cool I think"

"…That's your reason?", he arched an eyebrow.

"Yep!", she grinned like a Cheshire cat, "And you know what, you aren't that different, I think you're the only person I know that call me by my last name"

"Does that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't", she replied, "Actually it feels kind of nice"

"I see…"

They feel on a silence, but it was nice, the weather outside was awfully cold outside and inside the room was quite warm and cozy.

"Ah… I'm feeling sleepy", Tomochika rubbed her eyes and yawned a bit, standing up and walking to one of the beds, dropping on it.

"…What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to take a nap, I feel very sleep and it's warm"

"…You have the conscience that you're sleeping on a guy's bed?", he asked arching an eyebrow again.

"Nah, it's fine, Otoya likes Haruka and you won't do anything to me so I'm safe", she mumbled covering her head with her hood, "Good night"

"It's still morning", he sighed rolling his eyes but the girl already fell asleep, "…At least take your shoes"

He sighed again and stood up, gently taking the girl's shoes put her legs on the bed and picked a blanket covering the girl.

'Honestly, what a handful girl… If you wanted to sleep, you could at least do it on Otoya's bed, not mine', he thought, blushing a bit while he walked to his desk to read a book.

-00-

"Whoa! It's hot!", he tried to fan his tongue using his hands.

"Ah! Wait a second, let me cool it for you", Haruka said blowing his drink.

"Thanks Haruka", he carefully sipped the drink.

"You look very cute when you drink like that", she whispered, giggling a bit.

"A-Haha, thanks I guess?"

"Eh you heard me?", she blushed.

"You too look cute when you look embarrassed you know?", he commented, which made her look down and start to sip her own cocoa feeling ever bashful.

"Ouch!"

"Ah! You forgot to cool your cocoa too?"

"Y-Yes", she replied, the tip of her tongue outside her mouth as she tried to do the same as he did, fanning it with her hand.

"There, I think it would be easier if I tried to blow right?", he replied blowing slight, close to her face, as his breath touched her tongue which made her face acquire a deep shade of red.

'GOD HIS FACE IS TOO CLOSE! A-AND HIS BREATH IS TOUCHING MY TONGUE!', Haruka started to panicky.

"T-Thanks", Haruka replied feeling very embarrassed.

… How he could be a tease without meaning to? Ah… Her heartbeat was racing again!

"Are you ok? You're clutching your chest"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine", she waved again, blowing her cocoa for a few minutes, before she sipped it again, looking down.

"Hum… Ok", he nodded, seeing that she seemed ok.

They both finished their drinks and dumped them on the trashcan as they both stared outside.

And it was snowing.

"Oh boy, snow? In this season?"

"W-Well, it's pretty cold today"

"Hum… Say what you want to do? Stay here or go outside and play a bit?"

"Well…", she trailed off looking to the side.

"Neither one right?", he chuckled when he she looked quite flustered, "You know, you can speak your mind when you want to chose one option, but when you don't want to do both you always look to the side"

"…you seem to know me very well", she chuckled.

"I learned how to read silence with Tokiya!", he said proudly which earned a amused laugh from the girl, "And… I think that because we are always together I learned how to read you"

"W-Wow, you're pretty intuitive Otoya"

"Nah, I'm not", he laughed, shaking his head, "Tokiya always says that I'm dense as a rock, so I guess that you're the only person that I can sense what you need"

"Oh…"

"Ok, say, what you want to do?"

"Hum… I think I want to find a warm place, I get easily sick after all"

"Then… What if we go to my dormitory? Tokiya's there and it's kind of cozy there"

"Eh? Would it be ok?"

"Yep! Let's go~!", he said opening the door, "Oh Gosh it's so cold!"

"H-Here, you can hold my hand", Haruka offered, taking he glove again, "It's kind of warm because of the gloves"

"Oh Ok, thanks", he said gratefully intertwining their fingers.

Haruka looked at their hand and her cheeks became rosy, looking discretely to the boy, as he guided her.

'I can't continue like this… I need to tell him my feelings', she thought staring his back with a lost look.

'She's staring again…', Otoya noticed when he looked back at her while she avoided his gaze, looking with interest to the floor.

If there was something that he still wasn't able to read was that look she always gave him, it felt kind of hopeless and also like she expected something.

It frustrated him to no end because he felt that there was something obvious about that but he couldn't figure what it was and he didn't have the courage to ask Haruka because he knew that if she wanted to say it she would have told him so.

He needed to figure it himself.

'Ah… But what is that?', he pondered, 'I feel that's something really important to her, but I can't tell for life what it is…'

-00-

"I'm back!", said Otoya opening the door, only to be greeted by a glare, "Hello Tokiya!"

"Would you please be more silent?", he said holding his book.

"Ah! Sorry", he quickly apologized when he suddenly noticed a lump on the bed, "Huh? Who's that?"

"Shibuya"

"Tomo-chan?", Haruka blinked.

"…What is she doing here?"

"I invited her", he explained, walking to his closet to search his blanket, "Now, where it is…"

"Ichinose-san, aren't you cold?", asked Haruka, as the blue haired teen looked less clothed compared to her and Otoya.

"A bit, but someone is using my blanket", he replied, only to feel someone something heavy and warm wrapped around him as well as a head resting on his shoulders.

"You could have told me so", replied a sleepy Tomochika hugging him from behind, which startled him.

"W-What are you doing?!", he asked as he felt his face slowly getting red when he felt the red locks tickling the skin of his neck.

"Warming you", she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Dammit you're cold as a corpse!"

"Ah! Found it!", said Otoya picking the blanket and looking at the funny scene, blinking, "Huh?"

"Go back to the bed and sleep there!"

"Quit whining and let me warm you", Tomochika replied, furrowing her eyebrows, while her eyes were still closed.

"Oy, you don't plan on sleeping here while standing like that right?"

"What's happening?", Otoya asked clueless.

"Er… Otoya, do you have an extra blanket?", asked Haruka pitting the other teen.

"No, sorry", he shook his head, "I was even thinking of sharing this with you"

"Eh?!"

"Good idea Otoya", Tomochika replied, still in a sleepy haze as she gave him the thumbs up, "C'mmon Ichinose, let's share the blanket"

"I said there's no need to…!"

"Ichinose-san, she can't hear you while being half asleep"

"Ugh", he sighed in defeat, facepalming as he stood up, with Tomochika's arms still around his neck, "Fine, but I'm not sitting on the bed, I still need to finish this book!"

He slowly walked to coach, holding the blanket that was almost falling from the girl's shoulder and sitting there, fuming while he tried to read his book.

"Hahaha, what an amusing scene", Otoya laughed.

"Shut Up", he replied with a grump tone.

'You know, they kin of look cute like this', Haruka though before he felt someone jumping at her and involving her with a blanket and a hug, "Eek!"

"Haha, sorry for startling you~!", Otoya laughed, "Hey Tokiya, there's a space there?"

"No, go sit on the bed"

"Geez… How mean", Otoya pouted, "Do you mind Haruka?"

"A-Ah…"

At the moment she couldn't process her mind so she quickly nodded as he quickly dragged her to the bed, nuzzling close to her as he closed his eyes and slept.

'HE'S HUGGING ME, HE'S HUGGING ME, HE'S HUGGING ME, HE'S HUGGING ME, HE'S HUGGING ME,'

"… I feel sorry for you", Tokiya said suddenly, as Haruka snapped of her panicking state to look at him with confusion.

"What?"

"For you liking someone so dense, good luck", he nodded and went back to his book.

Haruka kind of stared him for a while before realization hit her.

Even Tokiya knew that she liked Otoya?!

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

**Ok, I lied to me and to you guys and wrote more Tomochika x Tokiya WTF hahaha ;w;**

**Let's answer the reviews kufufuf~**

**brandnewmelody**- I'm kind of warming myself to this pairing and sorry if it took that long to update ^^', Hehehe, I hope you liked this chapter!

**animefreak3721**- Oh, I do plan to show how it's like inside the school and even what it was like before… I just need to decide which chapter is that ^^'*sweatdrop*

No, they go to different schools, Tokiya and Otoya go to a only-idols school and Tomochika and Haruka take courses to learn how to play instruments(Haruka is bullied inside the course), otherwise they frequent normal high schools


End file.
